


Captured

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind raced with the possibilities of this moment and of future moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DA SEASON FINALE/CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!  
> My natural habitat is writing steamy, smutty or funny Finn and Alicia fan fic’ for The Good Wife fandom – so this is quite a departure for me. However – Matthew Goode is my true muse and so I’ve had a go at finding the character of a circa 1924 man - Henry Talbot - and writing in a totally different style (but still with crappy grammar and spelling – for which I apologise). I think Henry would actually be more sensitive than I have portrayed – but I thought it would be fun to make him more _predatory_ Well at least in the first two chapters anyway. We know very little about Henry yet – so I can just make stuff up! I’m not a regular DA watcher so if I get details wrong don’t hate me.

Henry Talbot was a man’s man. That was not to say that he hadn’t had dalliances with the ladies. It was just that he preferred the company of men. His life had revolved around his business, the army, his club, hunting, shooting, fishing and cars.

As Henry drove away from Brancaster Castle he thought briefly about Mary Crawley. She was feisty and forthright and he had enjoyed their sparring in the brief time they had spent together. She was pretty enough he supposed – but he’d had prettier. 

Henry was 36 and still unmarried. He was tall, dark, handsome, charming, athletic and rich – so there were always women interested in him. He was rarely interested in them. After the war he had wandered around Europe for several years. He had passionate affairs with Spanish and Italian women and that had convinced him that the usual English country lady wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. 

Mary was superior and frosty. She was a snob. Henry couldn’t abide snobbery. He had served alongside good working class men in the army. They were the salt of the earth. He still worked with these men. He got his hands dirty with them. Even though his world was one of privilege - there was no place for snobbery. 

So from that day to this Henry Talbot had not given Mary Crawley a second thought.

Henry was visiting his aunt in Yorkshire. Lady Scarborough was a redoubtable woman who always had the up to date gossip and so he did not mind visiting her on his rare ventures to the north. Whilst he was talking to his Aunt he remembered the shooting party at Brancaster and asked her about Downton and the Granthams.

“Grantham’s a dullard – well meaning but a dullard all the same. Some sort of financial problems there I heard. He married an _American_ of all things. A little mouse – a rich mouse of course. Money from _manufacturing_ I believe.” She said the word like it was dirty.  
“Aunt - I am a manufacturer.”  
“Yes. Yes. But you are a _gentleman_ and **not** an _American_.”  
“Well I met them both – they seemed charming to me. What about the daughter – Mary?”  
“Oh she married _far_ beneath her – a country solicitor I understand.”  
Maybe not so much of a snob after all, he thought.  
“Apparently there was no male heir surviving and so the cousin Crawley was the next in line.”  
“So she married him out of duty? To secure the succession?” Yes she had merely done her duty and produced an heir he thought.  
“A love match by all accounts.”  
“Ahh.” Maybe the woman was not so frosty after all.  
“Her husband died in the war I understand?”  
“Crawley? No he came back badly injured – but she still married him. It was a car crash that did for him in the end I believe.”  
So Mary had married Crawley even though he was injured. She was loyal as well.  
“The youngest daughter married the _chauffeur…_ ”  
“Tom Branson. Yes I met him as well Aunt. Good man. Very sound.” He liked Branson. He had interesting ideas about running the Downton Estate.

Henry had made a tentative commitment to call on the Granthams if he was in Yorkshire and he felt bound by that. It wouldn’t have been polite to snub them and he was nothing if not polite. Besides he might have some useful discussions with Branson. Although Henry was the second son, he had always taken an interest in the running of the Lacock Estate and his family were glad to hear his ideas. Henry had a flair for business and his father and brother were forward thinking enough to realise that the estate was, in fact, a business. 

Henry had carved out his own path. When he returned to England, after many years abroad, he had spotted the new demand for cars and set up a small engineering company on the estate. He made cars that the aristocracy wished to own and so he had done well. He employed many of the men who had served with him during the war. They would have followed him to the ends of the earth if he’d asked, so working with him in his factory, where they were well paid and housed on the Lacock Estate, was not a hardship for them. They were a loyal and hardworking band of men. Captain Talbot had been a fine officer who had led his men over the top and heroically dragged back the injured to the trenches. He had carried them on his broad shoulders under heavy fire and his men loved him for this bravery.

Henry telephoned Grantham who was delighted to invite him for luncheon and a stroll around the estate with Branson. “Excellent, a capitol fellow, Talbot.” Lord Grantham was pleased with the arrangement.

As Henry drove to Downton, he thought about Mary’s term for his car, a “snappy chariot.” He wondered about how another ‘snappy chariot’ had led to her husband’s death. Men who could not control fast cars should not be allowed to drive he thought dismissively.

When he arrived at Downton, he was met by Carson the butler – a man typical of the type. However, Henry showed due deference as was required with these old retainers. He smiled, introduced himself, and chatted to Carson about the weather as his coat, hat and gloves were taken from him. The old boy seemed pleased to have some friendly conversation and announced his arrival. On entering the drawing room he was greeted by Grantham who was jovial and Lady Grantham who was charming. He warmly shook Branson’s offered hand. “Good to see you again Tom – I’ve come to take advantage of your experience on estate business I’m afraid.”  
“I expected as much!”

Two older women were in attendance. The first was someone called ‘Cousin Isabelle’, who Henry later learned was Matthew Crawley’s mother, a bright, intelligent woman whom he liked immediately. The second was the old Dowager - another redoubtable lady. He knew the sort. He could always charm these older ladies and set about doing just that. 

Mary appeared later. She was prettier than Henry had remembered. She was still slightly haughty, but tolerable. As she handed him coffee his hand slightly grazed hers and she seemed a little flustered. Good god! Was the woman _blushing_? 

As Henry talked with Tom he noticed Mary looking at him and quickly looking away. He was mildly amused. Still, she had already been married so she had experience – not like the usual simpering misses who flocked around him, vying for his attention. A widow with experience of ‘married life’ he thought as he stole a look at her. Whilst listening to Tom he kept a sly eye on Mary when he could. He was appraising her and listening to her conversation. Her skin was pale, porcelain white – not like the olive skinned, Latin, beauties he preferred. She looked fragile and yet as Tom was explaining how Mary managed her son’s interest in the estate, he was describing a tough and focussed woman and that made her more interesting to Henry.

When Henry joined the women he stood by Mary. She breathed a little more deeply and there was a slight flush on her cheeks. He knew the signs – he’d seen them often enough. His proximity was having an effect on her. He was idly working out how long her husband had been gone and how long it had been since she had a man in her bed. Who knows what womanly desires she might have? He smiled to himself. Yes, he might have some fun; play with her a little. There would be no harm in that. 

Luncheon was a lively affair. The old ladies were scoring points off each other and Lady Grantham was refereeing. Mary sat opposite Henry and there was some repartee between them that he enjoyed more than he thought he would. Again, when he looked up sometimes she was looking at him intently as if she was searching for something. He dared to hold her gaze and she looked away embarrassed. He could not help smirking to himself. Yes, if he wasn’t very much mistaken, she would be completely in love with him by the time he left today.

After luncheon more coffee was served and the guests circulated around the room making small talk. Henry caught sight of Mary as she stood by the window talking to her mother in law. The light shone through the material of her clothes. It was a hot day and the cotton clung to her body. He noticed it showed off her figure, her small waist and the curves of her hips and breasts. Henry joined their conversation. When eventually they were alone, he stood close beside Mary. Closer than their short acquaintance should allow. He was unexpectedly aware of her scent. Her perfume was not the light floral that young women wore nowadays he thought. This was musky, spicy, heady. He breathed her in and imagined where she had touched the perfume to her skin – behind her ears, the slight hollow at the base of her neck, her décolleté.  
“And will you be joining us this afternoon?” He asked.  
“I might,” she said coolly, although he already knew she would come.

The three of them set off to look round the estate. Henry was deep in discussion with Tom. Mary surprised him by being just as liberal and innovative. She was interested and had sound plans for the estate. He was a little impressed with her knowledge and grasp of the business. Her views were tempered with respect and compassion for the tenants and others working for the family. She clearly understood that happy and well-housed workers led to a more productive estate.

After a while an estate worker joined them and Tom was called away by some errand. Henry was left in Mary’s charge. She led him down to the pig houses. She astonished him with a tale of how she and a friend had rescued the pigs from certain death and how they had got covered in mud as a result. She laughed at the memory. Mary covered in mud – that was a picture he would have liked to have seen.

They arrived at a gate that was chained shut. Henry placed his hand on the gatepost and leapt over in a single bound. He turned to help Mary. She was small and light. When she jumped into his arms he held her just a little longer than he should have and she looked deeply into his eyes. I could kiss her now and she probably wouldn’t even slap my face he thought. He freed her tiny waist and they walked on.

When they reached some stepping-stones over a stream, Henry held out a hand to steady her. When they crossed to the other side he did not release Mary’s hand. They walked through the woods hand in hand as they talked about the estate and her wish to pass something better on to her son. She feared her father’s conservatism and cautiousness would hold the estate back. Henry talked about the business of running an estate and compared it to his company. Mary asked intelligent questions and he enjoyed discussing his plans with someone who seemed to truly understand his viewpoint.

They returned to the chained gate on their way back to the house. This time as Henry lifted Mary down he dared to kiss her. He did not have high expectations but it was surprisingly satisfying. Her lips were soft and willing. Her tongue did not retreat in shock at the feel of his. He knew most well bred young women would pull away from such an invasion of their body. Mary did not flinch. She met his tongue with hers and they stood for a long time with their bodies close as they kissed. His hands rested on her waist and his fingers found a line of bare skin beneath her blouse. This was definitely beyond what was proper but Mary responded to his touch. He pulled her body against his and he felt her breasts pressed onto his chest. She was breathing heavily and with each breath her breasts melted on to him. His own breathing was deep and his heart pounded. Propriety dictated that he should stop. But Henry didn’t want to stop. He wanted to keep kissing Mary’s willing mouth. He wanted to undress her slowly, kissing every part of her as he did. He wanted to hear her moan with pleasure as he touched her body. He wanted to lay her down on the ground and make love to her on the grass where they stood. His mind raced with the possibilities of this moment and of future moments like this. When they reluctantly broke apart, they stood staring at each other for a long time, catching their breath. Henry planted a last kiss on those beautiful soft lips. 

As they walked back to the house, still holding hands, Henry started to laugh. He had intended to capture Mary’s heart. When in fact - she had captured his.


	2. Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary gasped, “Oh god – no!”  
> “I made you a promise, but do you really want me to stop?” She didn’t and she abandoned any hope of resisting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of ‘Captured’. The majority of this is from Mary’s point of view. We only know Henry’s thoughts towards the end.  
> Who knew that the Downton audience was so horny - in response to that the 'Smut Rating' is considerably higher in this chapter! Of course I have no idea what men and women got up to in 1924 - but Mary did have sexual encounters with Pamuk and Tony outside of 'wedlock' so ...

As Mary lay in bed that night she thought about Henry Talbot. Mary had so enjoyed being with him. They had a surprising amount in common. He was intelligent, forthright and confident and Mary could not help being impressed.

Henry was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Mary had not been able to stop stealing glances at him and he’d caught her out several times. There was something about the way he looked at her. It was like he was evaluating her or trying to work her out. No – it was more like he was examining her as he would a specimen in a jar.

Above all Mary thought about the kiss. She recalled the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue, his strong arms around her and his fingers stroking the bare skin of her back. Mary had never been kissed so passionately before and she sighed as she relived it all. 

Yet Mary knew so little about Henry. Because he had been so ‘forward’ – she strongly suspected that he was a serial seducer of women and that she would be yet another conquest if she got involved with him. Maybe that was what she recognised when he looked at her? Henry was a predator – and she was his prey.

Despite her misgivings Mary could not deny that she was attracted to Henry – her whole body had responded to his kiss. She felt a desperate need to see him again. But how? Wiltshire was a long way from Ripon. Mary knew nobody there except Henry and there were no excuses she could make to visit. They had no mutual friends – no contact of any kind. If they were ever to see each other again then it would have to be a very deliberate arrangement. If Henry suggested it and Mary agreed, what exactly would she be agreeing to? But if _she_ made the suggestion, would she seem too willing? Who would be being 'forward' then?

 

Seven long days later Mary received a letter from Henry. It surprised her that he had not telephoned as most modern men would do. She took the letter to her bedroom and lay on the bed to read it. On reflection a letter seemed more intimate than a telephone call - he had touched the paper as he had written the words. It seemed even more intimate that she should read the letter on her bed. Maybe there would be some declaration? That kiss – that wonderful, passion filled kiss - surely that meant something to him?  
On the contrary the letter was short, formal and to the point.  
_‘My dear Lady Mary._  
_I do hope you are well._  
_I enjoyed my visit to Downton last week, particularly our walk together.’_ The kiss – she thought. _‘I am staying at my club in London next week and would be delighted to take you to dinner one evening if you were free. I can be reached at …’_  
It was far from the love letter Mary had hoped for. She didn’t know what to make of it. Henry was direct – almost offhand. He had left it totally up to her if they would meet again. Should she agree to meet him alone for an intimate dinner? 

 

There was a light knock on the door. “Come in.”  
Her mother entered and inquired, “Are you quite well Mary? I was worried when you disappeared so suddenly. Is your letter bad news?”  
“No. It’s from Mr Talbot – Henry Talbot.” Cora sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Oh I see. He’s a very charming and good looking man isn’t he?”  
“Yes. Yes he is. He has invited me to dinner in London next week.”  
“And will you go? Rosamund would be pleased to have you stay.”  
“I’ll think about it.” Mary said, when in fact she already decided she would go and chosen what dress she would wear.

 

Henry called for Mary at Rosamund’s. “It’s not far – I thought we might walk?” He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”  
Mary linked her arm in his, the physical closeness of their afternoon at Downton was quickly renewed and she was acutely aware of the warmth of his body against her side as they walked. 

They made ‘small talk’ at first – exchanging polite pleasantries and messages from Tom and the rest of her family. After the courteous civilities were done with, Mary was taken aback when Henry turned to face her and said, “I’ve thought about you a lot since that afternoon – especially kissing you.” They were standing so close to each other Mary could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.  
“I think about it too.” She ventured. She was so sure he would kiss her again but she was surprised when all that he said was, “Good!”, as he led her inside to dinner. Mary was disappointed, yet again Henry had pulled the rug out from under her, just as he had done with the letter. She had built up her expectations and then – nothing. But then Mary noticed his sly smile as they walked into the hotel. Henry was playing with her. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

Mary’s body had been covered by her wrap until now. Henry gently eased it from her shoulders and her dress was revealed. It was dark blue, almost black, with the lowest cut at the back that she dared. Her shoulders were bare apart from thin straps. Henry deliberately brushed his hands over her shoulders and back as he took off her wrap.  
“I approve of your dress,” he whispered into her ear, “very daring.” 

They talked about business and their respective estates as they ate. When they had finished Henry sat back in his chair and looked at Mary intently.  
“Mr Talbot – you are staring at me!”  
He smiled. “Well, if you wear a dress like that, you want men to look at you. Every man in this room has been watching you since we arrived.” Mary hadn’t noticed – she only had eyes for Henry. He reached forward and took her hand, “I’d better take you away from here before you drive these poor men wild with desire. There’s a night club I go to around the corner. Shall we go?”

The club was loud with music and foggy with smoke. When they entered it was clear that several people knew Henry. Men shook his hand and patted him on the back. Women kissed and fluttered around him. Mary couldn’t help wondering how many of these women Henry had taken to bed and if she would be yet another woman to fall at his feet and become his mistress.

The dance floor was dimly lit. As they danced Henry’s hand was on her bare back and as they moved he gently pulled her closer until their bodies were locked together. Mary could hardly breathe. She didn’t need alcohol – the feeling of his arms, his body and his hands stroking her back were intoxicating. To complete the whole heady experience, when the dance was over, Mary felt his lips brush against her neck and she thought she might faint. Henry led her to a table and they sat chatting with some of his friends. All of the time he held her hand under the table and occasionally pressed it to his lips. Cigarettes were offered to them and they both refused politely. Mary was puzzled. “I thought you smoked?”  
“I do, but some women don’t care for the taste, and I do intend to kiss you goodnight.” Mary’s stomach turned over in excitement at the prospect. She blushed and he smiled at her reaction. “Let’s go.”

On their way back to Rosamund’s they took a detour to walk through a park that was open late. It was not the sort of place to be at this time of the night. Couples were sitting on benches kissing and touching each passionately with no thought to who might be watching. Mary was scandalised that Henry had brought her there and wondered what his intentions were. Even though she was shocked by her surroundings she felt excited as well – maybe he might kiss her here? Once more Henry crushed her expectations as he just walked through the park with an amused expression on his face.

When they reached Rosamund’s, Mary invited Henry in for a nightcap.  
“What will you have?”  
“Brandy, please.”  
They sat on chairs as far away from each other as they could get and drank their brandy. Henry’s eyes roamed over her body like they were slowly undressing her. Mary could not stand to look at him or he would guess that she wanted to undress him too. She distracted herself with more drinks.  
“Another?”

This time as she poured a glass Henry stood behind her. He stroked his hand slowly over her back. His fingers followed the line of her spine and she arched back into him as he put his arms around her. He turned her round to reach her mouth. Passion was overtaking them both as their mouths opened and their tongues slid against each other’s. Her arms were around his neck and her fingers in his hair. Yes, this was what Mary had longed for. She was desperate for him. But then Henry stopped abruptly and pulled away.  
“Mary, darling, we need to stop.”  
“I don’t want to stop.”  
“We must darling, we’re getting carried away. Thank you for a lovely evening - I must go.” And with a quick peck on Mary’s cheek Henry was gone.

Mary was in turmoil. It had all been so exhilarating and now it was over. She did not sleep. She tossed and turned and imagined him in her bed - his body next to hers. She was torturing herself with the thought of it.

In the morning a note arrived from Henry. _‘Darling Mary. I have business to attend to today. Please have dinner with me again tonight? Henry.’_ Underneath he had added. _‘Wear the same dress.’_ She sent back her reply and looked forward to seeing him all day. 

The memory of their passionate kiss the night before made that evening torture for Mary. She was aroused by every slight touch – Henry’s hand in hers as they walked; his fingers on her back as they danced and the small kisses he touched to her wrist as they sat side by side in another dark and smoky nightclub. Mary could not wait to be alone with him.

They were finally on their own once more in the library at Rosamund’s. Mary poured a brandy and was aware of Henry behind her again.  
“Are all of the staff in bed by this hour?” He asked.  
“Yes,” she breathed in reply.  
She soon realised her mistake in telling the truth. Henry kissed across her shoulders and down the side of her neck as his hands worked their way inside her dress. Mary felt his hands slide into the back of her dress and around to her breasts. She should slap his face – she should break free but the feeling of his hands was magical. Henry was stroking so softly over her nipples she felt a familiar tingling feeling between her legs. That feeling found its voice in a moan. Mary moaned with each stroke of his hands. Her body pressed back onto his and she felt his hard erection straining against her. She reached for him until he said, “Stop. Let me concentrate on you.” The feeling intensified as he caressed her and she started to breathe so fast she thought she would lose consciousness. It couldn’t be – surely not? Mary was confused because she felt the powerful warm feeling she always had before she climaxed. She could feel Henry’s eyes looking down at her over her shoulder watching her excitement. He quickly turned her around and hooked his fingers under the straps of her dress. Mary was gripped with a growing sense of alarm – surely he wouldn’t – not here? Henry eased the straps down and exposed her breasts. “Beautiful.” He whispered. Mary was powerless. She was overwhelmed by the sensitivity of the gentle stroking and then his mouth – kissing and sucking her nipples until they were hard with arousal. And then, not as strong as normal, but an orgasm all the same. Her body shuddered against his. This had never happened to her before. 

“What just happened? I…”  
“Surely you know. Otherwise you have had very poor lovers.” Henry laughed as he kissed her breasts once more before he carefully replaced the straps of her dress,  
“But I’ve never…” Mary stopped herself, not wishing to display her inexperience.  
He smirked. “Did I overstep the mark? I’ll promise to be good in future.”  
“Maybe not too good…”  
Henry raised his eyebrows in response to Mary’s encouragement.  
“I'm riding in the park opposite my club tomorrow morning – would you care to join me at 11 and for luncheon afterwards?”  
“I’d love to.”

With one last lingering kiss Henry was gone and yet again Mary lay awake in bed reliving the whole evening and it’s wonderful ending. She was amazed that such a short acquaintance had become so intense. Mary’s earlier conclusion that Henry was probably ‘intimate’ with many women was confirmed in her mind. No gentleman would take advantage of her so. But then she had been so wanton. She hadn’t stopped his advances, on the contrary, she had fallen in with his plan and loved every minute of it.

Mary borrowed riding clothes from Rosamund and met Henry at his club.  
They rode for an hour and then stopped for luncheon. “I thought it would be easier to have a picnic – so we wont have to change.” Henry explained when a steward from his club brought out a picnic basket and blanket. “Thank you Matthews.”  
“Very good Sir.” 

Henry and Mary walked to a secluded spot and then laid out the blanket and picnic. “I didn’t know what you’d like.”  
“It all looks lovely – thank you.”  
Henry removed his riding jacket and rolled it up to support Mary’s back as she sat on the blanket. They chatted about nothing of consequence while they ate. There were some strawberries and a small bowl of cream for dessert. Henry dipped a strawberry in the cream and fed it to Mary. He was clearly fascinated by her mouth as she opened for each berry he fed her. He kissed her, sharing the sweetness of the fruit and pulled his jacket from behind her so he could lower her gently on to the blanket. The kiss was sensuous, slow and delicious from the taste of strawberries. It quickly became passionate and breathless. He slowly kissed down her throat and ventured further, working his way into her blouse. Mary wanted Henry so badly but she knew she had to stop him.  
“Are you planning to take advantage of me Mr Talbot?”  
“I assure you I am not planning anything!” The look in his eyes told Mary another story. She did not believe him. “You’re in no danger – I promise.”

Mary was still unsure of Henry’s intentions as he continued to kiss her décolleté. But she was lost, she would have done anything he asked.  
The hand, that was on her knee, moved up over her thigh under her riding skirt and slid up inside her legs. Mary gasped, “Oh god – no!”  
“I made you a promise, but do you really want me to stop?” She didn’t and she abandoned any hope of resisting him. Henry’s fingers were carefully running over the tops of her sturdy stockings and the naked flesh above. _“Oh god – he’s really going to…”_ Mary’s loose French knickers gave him easy access and she felt a finger slide into her already wet body. The feeling was overpowering – the concentration of his finger as it stroked her in the most intimate way. Mary moaned as she felt the warm tingling feeling that told her she was close. She was frightened she might scream out loud because the sensation was so intense. She bit down on her lip as she felt the first urgent contractions of her orgasm. Henry’s gaze did not leave her face as she came and he was spellbound by the spectacle. He kissed her deeply and she was breathless in his embrace. 

Mary was momentarily confused, she didn’t know whether she should reciprocate. She felt for him and Henry was clearly aroused. “No.” He said sharply as he withdrew his hand from under her skirt. “Another time. I’d better take you back to your Aunt’s before we get into real trouble.” He laughed. 

At Rosamund’s there was another ardent kiss. “I’ll arrange for us to see each other next week. Would you visit me in Wiltshire? I could come to collect you and we could drive down together?”  
“Yes.” Mary said without hesitation.  
“Wiltshire it is then. I’ll telephone to arrange everything. Goodbye darling. I’ll look forward to it.”

Mary ran up to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. She hugged a pillow as she ran through the day’s events. It had all been so completely thrilling. She rolled over on the bed as she remembered the feeling of his fingers and his lips. She buried her face in the pillow to hide her embarrassment even though there was no one there to see it. Mary was so convinced that Henry was toying with her and that he would complete the task of making her his mistress when they next met. She didn’t care. She just wanted more of him and she didn’t know how to stop the inevitable. 

When Mary had met Matthew it took some time for her to feel desire for him and although she had slept with Tony, that was after a long acquaintance. This was different. Mary’s attraction to Henry had been almost immediate and it was dangerous and passionate. It consumed her. The last time she had felt this way had been with Pamuk. _And look how that turned out!_ Mary took that as a sign that no good would come of her amorous relationship with Henry. She knew she was in danger of losing her self-respect and possibly her reputation. She was almost frightened to go to Wiltshire – what would happen? 

 

Henry collected Mary and they drove in a complete and awkward silence. He drove too fast and seemed a little angry. After a while he pulled the car over into a country lane. Soon there was another kiss, another hand on her thigh and the wonderful feeling of his fingers. Again she reached for him and she was not refused. She carefully undid the buttons of his trousers and her hand found him. He was hard and strong in her grasp. She started to stroke him rhythmically until he groaned.  
Afterwards he was distracted again. “Mary I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Darling you should care. Each time I’m with you I promise myself I won’t touch you and then...” Mary was surprised by his scruples.  
“I want you to touch me. I love how you touch me.” 

 

When Mary was dressing for dinner she was wondering how she could possibly sit down to eat with Henry’s parent’s and not betray what they had done an hour earlier in his car. Dinner was excruciating because her mind and her eyes were constantly wandering to Henry’s body. She stared at his lips and wanted to kiss them. She stared at his hands and wanted to feel them on her naked skin. Mary wanted him so badly, to feel his body and have him inside her, and all of this was going through her head as she made polite conversation about the food, the house and the garden.

Later Mary sat up in bed trying to read. She could not concentrate. She longed to hear a knock on her bedroom door and for it to be Henry - ready to join her in bed. Her body ached for him. “This won’t do. This is madness.” She said firmly to herself.

 

In the morning Mary had to endure a family breakfast and smile sweetly. She felt that they all knew what was on her mind. “What would you like to do today?” Someone asked. All she wanted to do was make love with Henry. 

Henry gave Mary a tour of the estate during the morning including a visit to his car workshop. Everything about it was fascinating. Henry's right hand man had been his sergeant in the army and he patiently explained the tools and machinery they used to make the cars. The workers in the factory were a lively bunch of men and they spent some time teasing Henry about his 'Milady Friend'. Despite that they all clearly respected him as an employer and a friend. Henry showed her a prototype car they were working on - another snappy chariot. "Would you like to take a spin in her? You do drive?" Mary was delighted to be trusted with such a precious car and drove at about 2 miles an hour around the estate for fear of damaging it which Henry seemed to find very funny indeed. 

Luncheon was laid out in a small summerhouse in the grounds some distance from the house. There was also a blanket. When Mary saw the blanket on the floor she was convinced that Henry intended to make love to her. She should have run from the room. “Well?” Henry said. He was giving her a way out but she wanted to abandon herself to him and let him have his way with her. In answer she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I promise you’ll be safe.” He said and Mary understood. 

After the wonderful passionate kisses Henry unbuttoned Mary’s blouse and pulled it off. He eased the straps of her silk chemise from her shoulders and kissed her neck across her collarbones as he slipped it off. As her bra was undone, kisses were strewn across her breasts but he did not stop there. He undid her skirt and eased her underwear down and off. She was naked apart from her garter belt and stockings. "You're so beautiful." His tongue traced over a line down her middle over her stomach and still he did not stop. He parted her legs and kissed inside her thighs. The anticipation was unbearable until she felt the exquisite sensation of the slight roughness of his tongue against her. He kept her on the edge of her orgasm until she begged. He sucked at her and circled with his tongue until she screamed with pleasure. Mary was timid when he pulled himself back up to kiss her – recognising the scent of her body on his lips. “I love the way you taste. You must never be shy with me.” 

Mary kissed Henry’s chest as she unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. His body was muscular, firm and beautiful. She thought he looked like a Greek god excepting the one part that she stroked firmly in her hand. She giggled quietly to herself- a Greek god would surely be intimidated by Henry! 

Afterwards they lay on the blanket in each other’s arms and Mary felt bold enough to ask, “So tell me – how many women have you brought here before?”  
“None – you’re the first.” Mary looked at him sceptically. “I’m telling you the truth. Obviously there have been women before but never here at home.”  
Mary was shocked and flattered. “I assumed that you travelled through life deflowering virgins!”  
“Virgins don’t interest me.”  
“Really? You surprise me. With a virgin you can … mould them to what you want…”  
Henry thought about it and then grinned down at her. “You’re right! Maybe I should be interested in virgins after all!” He teased. Mary playfully slapped his arm although she was secretly worried that he would indeed find a virgin to satisfy him and she would be abandoned. 

Mary made a decision. She wanted to keep Henry and concluded that she would have to go further. "Henry."  
"Mmm."  
"If you wanted to...um...we could but I'm not prepared. I have something in my room that ... we could use." She was referring to the diaphragm Anna bought for her before her trip to Liverpool with Tony.  
"Ahh." He smiled broadly.  
"Are you shocked?"  
"Lady Mary Crawley when I first met you I had no idea that you were so..." He reached for the right word.  
"Depraved?"  
"No of course not! I was going to say so wonderfully willing."  
"Then will you come to my room tonight?"  
He grinned down at Mary. "We'll see."

After everyone had retired to bed Mary heard a soft knock on the door and her heart leapt. She knew it would be Henry.  
“Mary I need to talk to you.”  
“Talk?!” Before either of them could speak Mary threw herself at him. “Come to bed. Please.” She knew she was begging but she didn’t care. Her body was on fire and she felt she might burn if they did not make love. She flung her arms around him. He firmly removed her arms and gently pushed her away. “I want to so much, but not yet. Darling sit down.” They sat on the edge of the bed. Mary was surprised to see that Henry was nervous. She saw him take a deep breath. “Mary – you’ve never asked me what my intentions are…”  
“Oh I think your intentions were in no doubt.” She laughed.  
“I’m sure most English ladies would want an engagement ring at least before allowing ...this sort of thing.”  
Mary’s interruption even surprised herself. “I have no expectations. I just want to be with you.”  
“Lovely as that is darling, I don’t want another mistress – I want a wife.”  
“I don’t understand. What are you saying? You don’t want me?”  
“No – silly girl. I’m asking you to marry me!”  
“Oh!” This was the last thing that Mary had expected. She could not take it in. Surely there were many reasons why she should refuse him but only one came into her mind at that moment. “But your family are catholic.”  
“Yes my family are Catholics although I ‘lapsed’ a long time ago. It would have to be a civil marriage. Mary if you want this, we can work it out. I’ve already discussed it with your father. He told me that Rose and Atticus had a civil wedding.”  
Mary was incredulous. “You… you.. spoke to Papa?”  
“Yes.”  
“When?!”  
“I had luncheon with him in London a few weeks ago shortly after my visit to Downton. He had no objections and gave me his blessing if you were in agreement.”  
Mary was speechless. So her parent’s had known even before Henry’s first letter had arrived! All this time she had been sure he was just playing with her and he had quite another goal in mind.  
“Then why not say something – why let me think that …”  
“I was just taking advantage of you? That was wrong of me – but – I had to be sure that you were … ‘willing’. I’ve tried so hard to resist you. I just couldn’t help myself. But you have had fun haven’t you darling?”  
“I’ve loved it. But what must you think of me – throwing myself at you like that?”  
“Well, having the woman you love throw herself at you is not really a hardship!”  
“You love me?”  
“How could you doubt it? Of course I do. I adore you. You haven’t answered me yet. Do you need more time to think?”  
“Yes.”  
“Of course – take all of the time you need.”  
“No, Henry, I meant my answer is YES!”


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small seed of doubt started to grow in her mind. She had been overcome by lust and love to accept Henry’s proposal, but she could not deny that there were many questions that remained unanswered that would have to be faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go – another part of this Henry and Mary fic. The first chapter was from Henry’s point of view and the second was more about Mary. This is more plot and dialogue than thoughts and feelings – back in my preferred style at last! I'm afraid I got so into this that I'd written 8,000 words before I knew it - so I have split this part into 2 chapters - probably in quite an arbitrary way.

Henry Talbot was in love. This was a new experience for him. Despite having numerous affairs with beautiful women who sometimes declared they were in love with him, he had never been in love with them. He had come to believe that finding love would never happen to him. Yet at the age of 36 he was in love and engaged to be married to Mary Crawley – a woman he hardly knew.

The day after his proposal was accepted Henry drove Mary home to Downton and they spoke with her parents.  
“Well now I know that my parents are not to be trusted!” Mary chided. “You can be in no doubt about the outcome of your meddling! Henry and I…” She did not have time to finish before her mother was hugging her.  
“Oh Mary I’m so delighted for you – for you both. This is wonderful news!” She turned to Henry. “Henry – well done!”  
Lord Grantham was a little quieter on the matter but still shook Henry’s hand and patted him firmly on the back. “Capital news. Good for you both.” 

Grantham remembered his luncheon with Henry and their frank discussion about his plan to ask for Mary’s hand.  
“I can’t see that Mary will ever want to leave Downton – and that’s not just a father’s wishful thinking.” He had said to Henry who had been quiet and thoughtful afterwards.  
“I’ll think of a way to make it work.” He had said in reply but Grantham had yet to hear of Henry’s solution. Mary was clearly so happy – today was not the day to discuss the future. 

Henry was begged to stay at Downton but he politely refused pleading that he had several business matters to deal with in London and so could not stay. The questions about the future would have to wait. A date was set for a return visit with the rest of the family to celebrate the engagement.

It was left to Edith to raise the questions that her father had been too reluctant to ask. When hearing the news from Mary she was hardly enthusiastic.  
“So does this mean you will move to Wiltshire with George? Who will manage the estate with Papa when Tom goes to Boston?” 

Mary didn’t want to think that far ahead. She was anxious about raising it with Henry. A small seed of doubt started to grow in her mind. She had been overcome by lust and love to accept Henry’s proposal, but she could not deny that there were many questions that remained unanswered that would have to be faced.

As Henry drove he turned over the situation in his mind. By the time he reached London he had the outline of a plan and a clear list of ‘issues outstanding’ that had to be dealt with before he could marry Mary. First on the list he had to pay a visit to a woman who had been the most important in his life - until he met Mary.

“Katherine, darling!” Henry folded his arms around the small woman and hugged her close. “You look wonderful!” She did look wonderful – beautiful in fact.  
“It’s lovely to see you so unexpectedly. What a charming surprise.”  
They sat and chatted for a few minutes and tea was brought. Katherine fixed her gaze on Henry and waited. “Why are you looking at me like that?!” He asked.  
“Because, Henry darling, I know my grandson very well, and I can see that he is bursting to tell me something important.”  
Henry’s beaming smile told her everything she needed to know but she listened to his story anyway. “…and so she said ‘Yes’! Can you believe it Katherine? I’m going to be a husband!”  
“Darling I’m so happy for you. I never thought it possible that you would find someone to share your life. You always seemed to … darling, you are my favourite grandson, you know that, but you can be a bit of a cad with the ladies.”  
“I was just looking for someone as beautiful and feisty as you – and now I’ve found her.”

After dinner, Henry fell asleep on the sofa with his head on his grandmother’s lap. He had driven hundreds of miles that day and it had taken its toll. _“Mary must be very special,”_ she thought as she watched over her beloved grandson. Katherine woke him with a gentle stroke on his cheek. “Henry darling, Simmons has made up a bed for you. You must get some proper sleep.”

At breakfast the following morning Katherine pushed a small jewellery box across the table to Henry. “What’s this?”  
“You know that I gave the ‘family’ engagement ring to your brother but I want you to have this for Mary.”  
Henry opened the box and a stunning ring of diamonds and sapphires was revealed. “Katherine it’s too much. I can’t take this.”  
“I want you to have it. But you might think it is unlucky, so I’ll tell you the story behind it and leave it to you to decide. Before I met your grandfather I was in love with someone else. He was tall, dark and handsome – just like you. He was kind and caring and I was so in love. We were engaged to be married and this was the ring.”  
“Katherine I had no idea.”  
“No – well your grandfather would never let me speak of it. Anyway… Henry, that was his name as well, he went off to fight in some war that I can’t even remember the name of and…” A tear trickled down her pale face. Henry moved to sit beside his grandmother and hold her hand. “You can guess, he never returned. In the end I married your grandfather – and you know the rest. But to this day I love him, he is always in my heart.”  
“Darling, surely you want to keep this as a reminder?”  
“No. I’ll never forget him. I don’t need a ring to remind me. I don’t think the ring is unlucky because of what happened to Henry. For me it’s a symbol of a love that has endured 60 years. I want you and Mary to have that kind of love.”

Henry gave his grandmother a cheery wave as he left later that day. Now he had to see another woman in his life. His mistress. She was a stunningly beautiful Italian goddess, full of fire and passion. He did not relish telling her that their relationship was at an end.

Henry was ready for the slap when it swiped across his face.  
“Darling, this is a joke. You tell me you are going to marry a little church mouse English lady? Trust me you’ll be back – begging to get in my bed within a week of your marriage! Go! Go to your little mouse. But if you dare to come back – my bedroom door will be closed to you!”

As Henry drove away the words she had spat out at him rang in his ears. Would he tire of Mary? She was so in love. So willing. But would she be enough for him? After he had proposed Mary had begged him to stay and share her bed.  
“Are you happy Mary darling?”  
“I’d be happier if you come to bed with me!”  
Henry had snorted, “You’re right – you are ‘depraved’! And I love you for it.”  
He had gently refused and now he had no idea why. He had some stupid idea that they should wait. He seemed to think that it was somehow ‘right’ not to go ‘all the way’ until they were married. _Madness!!_ A short engagement was the only answer.

 

The next issue to be dealt with was his family in Wiltshire – and then his business.  
“Henry are you absolutely sure this is the right woman for you? You’d be giving up so much for her. Your life is here with us.” His brother was concerned and a little worried for his own future now if the truth be told.  
Henry was adamant. “My life is with Mary now.”

 

Henry’s old sergeant and right hand man at the factory, ‘Wilko’, shook his head. “Blimey Henry this is quite a plan.”  
“Do you think we can manage it?”  
Wilko shrugged, “Well we’re going to have a damned good try!”

The men in the factory downed tools and wandered down to the village pub to celebrate with Henry. The jokes about him marrying his ‘Milady' friend kept on coming. They ate, drank and discussed the future while they were still able. No more work was done that day and they all returned to their homes rather the worse for drink and very late.

 

“Sir? What do you think?” Henry telephoned Grantham to discuss his proposed solution to where Mary and he should live. Mary’s father had some misgivings but overall he was relieved.  
“Yes. You have my blessing. I’ll discuss it with Tom before he leaves. When will you tell Mary?”  
“When it’s all organised.”

 

Mary had not seen Henry for five days. Her passion for him was still strong but her ‘doubts’ were increasing in number as the days passed. Where would they live? Would Henry expect her to leave Downton? They hadn’t discussed children. Mary wanted more but Henry was older and she had no idea whether children were part of his plan. He hadn’t even met George – would they take to each other? George had never known his father - how would he react to this new man in his life who dared to take Matthew’s place? There was something else weighing heavily on her mind - should she tell Henry that she had slept with Pamuk and Gillingham? 

 

Henry drove to Downton the next weekend to formally meet the Grantham family as Mary’s future husband. It was going to be a momentous occasion for all concerned. 

Mary waited anxiously by the window of the drawing room so she would be able to see Henry’s car arrive. She was watching the children playing on the lawn further down the drive with their nurse-maid as she waited. She spotted Henry’s car and her heart leapt. But instead of driving up to the house he stopped the car and walked over to the children. Mary smiled as she watched him say hello and shake George’s hand. George was looking so grown up and formal. Henry bowed very properly to Sybie and Marigold and kissed their hands like they were princesses. It was clear that they were all rather pleased to be treated like adults but after a few minutes talking Henry was engulfed by the children and rolling around laughing with them on the lawn. The children had turns at riding piggy-back or on Henry’s shoulders and they were obviously involved in some game of racing and fighting. Mary saw George tug at Henry’s sleeve – pointing to the car. The next thing all three children and the nursemaid piled into the car. George was sat on Henry’s lap – ‘driving’ while Marigold and Sybie sat in the back waving like queens to their subjects.

Mary’s laughed to herself. One question at least was surely answered. Henry was wonderful with George. At last the car arrived outside the house. The ‘welcome’ party of Lord and Lady Grantham and assembled servants were treated to the sight of Henry lifting an excited George back onto his shoulders, tucking the laughing girls under each arm and striding to greet his waiting hosts. He deposited the children safely at his feet.  
“Good morning everyone – I found these poachers on my way here and I thought I’d better bring them for his Lordship to lock up!”  
The children squealed with delight. George ran to Mary. “I drove the car. Mummy did you see?!”  
“I did indeed – and you drive very well!” Mary turned to her new fiancé. “Henry…”  
His arms were about her, not caring who was watching their longed for kiss. “Darling. I missed you so much.”

Henry was formally introduced to the waiting servants. He broke with convention to shake their hands in turn. When he reached Mrs Hughes he gave her a radiant smile.  
“I gather from Lady Mary that you are to be married as well. You have my heartiest congratulations.”  
Then it came to Carson. Henry knew that he had a soft spot for Mary, yes Carson was the one who had to approve. He bowed very correctly and then warmly shook his hand. “Congratulations Mr Carson Sir.”

Downstairs in the servant’s hall afterwards it was obvious to the women of the household that Henry was nothing less than Prince Charming. Mrs Hughes and Anna were delighted by Mary’s choice. He had enchanted them all. Carson sounded a note of caution, “Well he certainly doesn’t stand on ceremony…”  
Mrs Hughes teased, “Oh come now Mr Carson. Lady Mary and he are so obviously in love. How long is it since you have seen her looking so happy?”  
In the end Carson had to admit, “Well he seems an amiable sort of man I suppose.”

Henry set about charming the upstairs ladies with gusto. He was so confident and attentive, even Edith was won over. Henry had been kind to Marigold and that was worth more than rubies to Edith.

Later in the afternoon Mary and Henry went for a walk around the garden with the children. They delighted in showing Henry their favourite hideaways and took it in turns to ride on his back. He suggested to Mary that they all have their mid afternoon tea and cake as a picnic on the lawn. “Do you think Mrs Patmore will mind?”  
“I’m sure if she knows you suggested it she won’t mind at all!”  
Edith and Tom joined them for their picnic in the garden. Mary couldn’t help blushing a little remembering the last picnic she had with Henry. He caught her eye and she could tell from his smirk that he was thinking about the same occasion. His smile and raised eyebrows confirmed it and Mary had to busy herself with the food and the children to avoid his gaze. “Stop it!” She whispered to him when he continued staring at her blushing face. 

When the nursemaid took the children off for baths and bedtime, and Edith and Tom had departed, Mary and Henry were able to spend some time alone at last. They sat cuddled together on a garden bench and kissed.  
“Thank you.” Mary said after a while.  
“What for? For kissing you?! You don’t have to thank me for that darling. It is its own reward!”  
“I meant for paying attention to George. He’s loved having you here today.”  
“Well I wanted to make sure we’d be friends. He’s a plucky little chap.”  
“He adores you. I adore you. I love you so much.”  
“I’m very glad about that because I love you too. So. You haven’t any doubts?”  
Mary’s face gave everything away. “Since you ask. There are some things I’ve been worrying about.”  
“I thought so. Darling it’s only natural. We hardly know each other and we’re embarking on this great adventure together. I know there are a few things we need to resolve. Tell me what’s been worrying you.”

“Well… I _was_ worried about how you would get on with George,” Mary smiled at Henry, “But after today I’m not worried anymore. I… I would like more children but we’ve never discussed…”  
Henry laughed and hugged her close. “That’s a relief. I was worried you might not want any more! Of course I want us to have children. George will love being big brother and the girls will have babies to play with.”  
Mary was happy at the thought, but her happiness was quickly overshadowed by what was now her main concern.  
“But,” she said gravely, “the biggest obstacle for me is… Downton.”  
“Mmm.” This was not news to Henry, but still he needed her to explain how she felt. “In what way? Tell me.” 

Henry held her hand and encouraged her to speak. Mary was clearly nervous. This was going to be a lot to ask of her future husband and she did not know _how_ to ask.  
“I… When Matthew died he… he left his share of Downton to George and I’ve been managing his interests with Tom and Papa until he is 21. I… Oh Henry… I just can’t imagine leaving here.” Mary started to cry and Henry’s arms were about her again.  
“Darling. It’s alright. I understand. I never expected you to leave.”  
Yet again Mary was dumbfounded by Henry. She couldn’t take in what he was saying and sat with her mouth wide open in surprise. “What?! But…”  
“Mary I hope you’re not angry with me but I have done some things, behind your back, that might help. You’re going to think I’m totally underhand but I promise you this is the last time I’ll scheme without discussing it with you first.”  
“Henry what have you been up to? I’m beginning to think that you are totally untrustworthy! Well you had better tell me then.”

Henry took a deep breath. “How would you feel if we lived here, together?”  
“Pardon?! How? What about your business? I don’t understand how it could be managed!”  
“Well – I’ve appointed Wilko as the manager of the factory in Wiltshire. He’ll enjoy the challenge and I can still go down once or twice a month to attend to things, and that will keep my parents and brother happy as well.”  
“But Henry, you love your work. I can’t ask you to give that up. You’d be bored within a day without your cars.”  
“Mmm. As much as I adore you and intend to spend most of my time in bed with you when we are married…” He winked at her to emphasise his point.  
“Henry!”  
“Well you’d be disappointed if we didn’t make love as much as possible!” Mary blushed. “Oh I love it when you blush – you darling girl.” He stopped his train of thought to kiss her. “This is too bad – you’re distracting me! Where was I?”  
“Making love with me?”  
“Mmm. I was going to say that I do need other things to ‘stimulate’ me as well. Please don’t be angry with me but I’ve already discussed this with your father and Tom.”  
“Henry you are incorrigible. What now?”  
“Darling I’m sorry – I just wanted everything to be right between us. I want to start up another branch of the car manufacturing business here, on the Downton estate. Tom and your father have suggested using the old barn – you know the one near the river with the empty outhouses? It’s sufficiently distant so the house isn’t disturbed. I can pay rent to the estate and run the business here. There are a couple of my men who are still single that want to come up here to help me get started. One of them will be the foreman and we can employ local men and train them. Mary – you’re awfully quiet – what do you think?”

Mary was overwhelmed. He had made all of these arrangements with one thing in mind – her happiness. This was such a wonderful and generous thing to have done for her. Her love for Henry grew even more in the few minutes it had taken him to explain his plan.  
“Well – does it matter what I think?” She teased. “As usual you seem to have everything worked out!”  
“Mary of course it matters what you think.”  
“Henry I think … I think we are going to be so happy. I can’t believe you’ve done this for me. I had come to the conclusion that I _would_ have left Downton for you but I can’t deny it would have broken my heart. But how on earth did you persuade Papa to have a _factory_ on his land?!”  
“Ah well Tom is right on board with it all. When he goes to Boston he’s going to work on getting some contacts for us over there. British cars are popular in America. Your father didn’t stand a chance with both of us on the case – and anyway – he knew it meant that you would stay at Downton. Also I have offered to lend a hand with the estate when Tom is away – I hope that’s all right. I promise I won’t interfere too much but if I can help…”  
“You don’t need to sell the idea to me. Henry this is perfect.” She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his face over and over again. “I love you so much.”

“Darling, there is one condition that you may not like.”  
“Tell me.” Mary would have agreed to anything Henry asked because she was so grateful that she would not have to leave Downton.  
“We’ve never discussed it… but I race the cars… to promote the business. I need to keep racing. Mary I know it’s asking a lot because of what happened to Matthew, but I need to do this.” Mary dropped her eyes remembering the grievous loss of Matthew. A chill ran down her back – she could lose Henry in the same horrible way and the thought frightened her to the core.  
“I’ll get used to the idea – in time.”

Henry could see that Mary was holding something back. "There's something else worrying you isn't there?"  
"Henry there is ... I don't want any secrets between us.." _Here goes nothing!_ "I... have slept with other men... other than Matthew I mean."  
"Is that it?! Is that really what is worrying you? Mary I hope you don't expect me to give you a list of women I have slept with! There's such double standards about these things - why do women have to be virgins when they marry and yet us men are allowed to have all the fun?! Darling if you want to give me details I'd be delighted to listen but there's really no need."  
"I just feel I want to tell you everything - I slept with someone last year. I went away with a man to Liverpool and we..."  
"Liverpool! Good god - that's not very romantic! I would have at least taken you to Paris or even Brighton for that matter - anywhere except Liverpool!" Henry was bursting with laughter and Mary started to giggle too.  
"Henry! I'm trying to be serious and you are not helping!"  
He tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry - I'll behave and listen. Go on. Did you love him very much? "  
"No - as it turned out - I didn't at all. Henry, there's more. There was also a man before I was married." Henry kept smiling at her, he did not seem to be in the least shocked. "But something awful happened."  
"Darling? Did you fall pregnant?"  
"No not that. He... he died in my bed."  
Henry's eyes widened. His first instinct was to laugh, "Good grief Mary what _were_ you doing to him?!", but he realised that the experience had been traumatic for her and so he checked himself and put his arms around her for comfort. "I'm sorry Darling - that's horrible for you. What happened?"  
"He had a heart attack. He just died."  
"Oh my darling girl - you poor thing." They sat quietly together on the bench for some time. "Mary, we don't need to think about it anymore. Besides - I have a very strong heart!"  
"Henry!"  
"I'm sorry - I can't help it. Look, we both have a 'past' but that's exactly what it is - the _past_."  
"I hope so." Mary felt a faint turn in her stomach. Was it all in the past? The thought that Henry might take a mistress if he tired of her when they were married nagged at her. "I really hope so."

“So is there anything else that worries you darling? May we set a date?”  
“There is something… Do we really have to ‘wait’ until we are married?”  
“Wait for what?” Henry asked even though he knew exactly what Mary was referring to.  
“You know!”  
“Well maybe we could just … fool around a little.” He whispered into her ear and stopped there to kiss her neck.  
“Come to my bedroom tonight?”  
“What about your parents?”  
“We’ll just have to be _very_ careful – and _very_ quiet.”

 

The knock came and Henry slipped into bed with his bride to be. “Darling we must be good.”  
“Oh I intend to be good.” Came Mary’s naughty reply.  
Soon Mary’s nightgown and Henry’s dinner suit were discarded on the bedroom floor. Their kisses were deep and urgent as they got more and more aroused. Their hands explored each other’s bodies as their breath grew heavy and quick. 

Henry’s hand slid up inside Mary’s thighs and touched her, gently at first, circling and then stroking more firmly as Mary moaned and writhed against his fingers. “Mmm.”  
Henry stopped suddenly and smiled down at Mary’s panting, ecstatic face. “Henry? Why have you stopped?! Did you hear someone?”  
“Just you. I love hearing you moan and groan – I love it.”  
“Then why did you stop?!”  
“Well we did say we’d ‘wait’.” He teased.  
“Henry! That’s so mean! Sometimes I think I should re-consider marrying you!”  
“Let me make it up to you.” He disappeared down under the covers, kissing her body as he went until his tongue reached its goal. Mary’s every thought was taken over by the feeling of the tip of his tongue caressing her in the most intimate way. “Oh my god – Henry if you stop again I swear I won’t marry you.”  
Henry smiled as he licked, slipping fingers inside her until she cried out – a little too loudly. Her hand shot up to her mouth and she turned her face to bite into the pillow to muffle the sound of her blissful orgasm. Henry propped himself up on his arm so he could look at his wife to be. He knew that he would never tire of seeing Mary in the grip of an orgasm and knowing that he was the cause of her rapture. She struggled to catch her breath and lay heaving air into her lungs to recover. 

Mary smiled up at Henry and then noticed something she had missed before. He had two scars on his shoulder, round and faded. She reached to touch them.  
“Henry?”  
“Oh those. It’s nothing. Just from the war.”  
“You were shot?”  
“Yes. We were dragging some wounded men back to the trenches and I caught a couple of bullets.”  
“Henry.” She leant to kiss the scars on his shoulder. So close to his heart. Another chill ran down her spine.

Mary decided Henry needed a reward. She started as she had done before – her small hand stroking his hard erection while he groaned with pleasure. She kissed his shoulder again before moving down to his chest and the firm muscles of his stomach as he breathed more heavily in anticipation. “Darling?” He questioned what Mary was planning to do. Matthew had loved this and she was sure Henry would too. She was enjoying the power she had over him. He was completely at her mercy, getting more and more desperate as her tongue stroked over the sensitive tip of his erection. She gave him what he craved and sucked him into her mouth as deep as she could and then withdrew a little to circle him with her tongue. She stopped abruptly and Henry was left floundering. “What? Mary – god – what’s wrong?”  
“Just so you know that two can play at that game!!”  
“Mary you bad girl. I won’t marry you. I’ll jilt you at the alter and you will never see me again!” He groaned.  
“You are always in control – but now I have you in my power!”  
“Alright, you win, you’re in charge. I promise I’ll never tease you like that again.”  
“Good!” Mary sucked him back into her mouth. His fingers gripped onto the sheets and in her hair.  
“Oh god – Mary please don’t stop. I can’t …” A cry left his lips as Mary’s mouth was filled with the hot liquid she recognised and she swallowed down. “Mary.” 

Henry pulled Mary up into his arms. “Darling that was perfect.” He giggled and thought, _Not such a mouse after all!_ “I knew I’d made the right choice of bride!” Mary poked a finger into his ribs. “Ow!”  
“I’ll have you know that I can do more than just my wifely duties in bed!”  
Henry pretended to look hurt. “Oh darling – I hope you never feel that it is just a ‘duty’ – never that.”  
“Anyway, I am not your wife yet. We still haven’t set a date.”  
“Soon,” he groaned, “the sooner the better,” and then, remembering something, “Good grief – I nearly forgot…” He leant down to retrieve the jewellery box from his dinner jacket pocket. “Are you still sure you want to marry me – now that you know that I am totally untrustworthy, controlling and – what was the word you used – ‘mean’ to you in bed?!”  
“I do. I really do.”  
“Then will you wear this?” He opened the box.  
Mary gasped. “Henry it’s beautiful.”  
“You’re beautiful.”

Mary spent a long time watching Henry sleeping beside her. She focussed on each part of his face in turn, appraising his looks. There was a slight furrow in his brow, long eyelashes, a straight roman nose and the flicker of a smile on his lips as he slept. He was beautiful as well.  
“Are you staring at me?” He smiled at her as his eyes opened.  
“I can’t help it – you’re beautiful.”  
He snorted, “Don’t let my men hear you say that!”  
“Handsome then.”  
“Better. But you, Lady Mary, you are the beautiful one. You’re so beautiful you take my breath away.”  
Mary’s heart felt full to overflowing – so glad to have found love again. They had one last lingering kiss before Henry returned to his room in the early hours of the morning. 


	4. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s still time for you to run away.”  
> “Only if you run away with me.” She whispered back.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy ending alert - you are warned.

 

Later that week Mary attended her first race meeting with her heart in her mouth. The sound of screeching tyres made her shake with fear for Henry. In time she became used to the noise, the way her ribcage rattled when the engines revved up on the start line and the smell of oil and petrol. She cheered Henry on and looked forward to the dirty, sweaty hugs when he returned to her after the race – laurel wreathed around his neck and wet with champagne if he was successful. Henry clearly loved racing and Mary would never ask him to give up something he loved, even though the thought of losing him terrified her.

 

They were at Brooklands when it happened. Another driver took the banking too fast and skidded into Henry, sending his car into a spin down the slope. The car behind crashed into Henry's and they both spun into the hay bales that lined the track. As the car turned round and round Henry held on as tightly as he could and thought only of Mary and how she would feel. Then the petrol tank in his car exploded when yet another car hit his and the world went blank for Henry.

Henry was thrown from the car into the burning hay bales. He wasn’t moving. Other drivers leapt from their cars and dragged his lifeless body from the wreckage and the fire.

Mary saw it all. She jumped over the barriers – there were still cars racing but she was not thinking of her own safety – she had to get to Henry. _Oh god no! Not again! Please god!_ When she reached the crowd of people one of Henry’s fellow drivers was patting out flames from his face and body.

“Henry!” Mary was on her knees beside him screaming at him to wake up. She could see he was still breathing. He was alive! _Thank god!_ “Water – get water – lots of it.” She shouted. She knew enough from her experience during the war that the water would cool the burns and stop further damage to his skin. The water arrived and she trickled it slowly over his face and body. 

A doctor appeared, “Stand back. Let me see. Hum. He’s badly concussed. Excellent work with the water Miss – that will make all the difference. It’s good that he is unconscious – it’s for the best.”

At the hospital Mary stayed at Henry’s side despite the nurses and doctors urging her to sleep. She didn’t want to leave until he regained consciousness. When Henry finally woke, Mary was slumped, asleep, on the side of his bed. Like all male racing drivers who have a crash, the first thing he did was to check his genitals were intact. Having reassured himself on that point he became aware of the tight, hot feeling and the bandages over the right side of his face and body. With his good arm he reached to stroke Mary’s hair. Her smile when she realised Henry was awake was radiant with happiness.  
“Henry? Thank god you are awake. I thought I’d lost you. How do you feel? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? I love you so much I can’t bear to see you hurt.”  
“Darling – slow down. I’m fine. What happened? I remember the crash but nothing after it. Tell me the truth – don’t spare me anything.”

“Someone skidded into you and the car spun into the bales and caught fire.”  
“What about the other driver? Was he injured?”  
“Not a scratch.”  
“Is the car alright? Oh – and who won?”  
“Henry – how can you even think about who won?!” Mary was crying as she spoke. “It was horrible. Darling – you’ve been burned on your face, shoulder, arm … and your eye was hurt as well. I’ll get the doctor to explain.”

The doctor explained the injuries but was non-commital about what would happen next. “Time.” “Patience.” “We’ll see.” Were phrases he used. 

Henry did not have time to contemplate what the doctor had told him. When he had gone Henry’s men, who were at the race, trooped in and surrounded the bed. They hid their concern for their boss with jokes. “Well Henry – you always were too handsome for your own good!” 

Mary took the opportunity to slip out into the corridor. She leant against the wall and started to cry. She slid down the wall to the floor, sobbing silently. “Thank you god.”  
“Milady?” Wilko had followed her out. “Are you alright? You’ve had a terrible shock.”  
“I could have lost him. My first husband died in a car accident. I couldn’t bear to lose Henry as well.”  
“I’m so sorry Miss. Look – me and the boys will talk to him. We’ll persuade him to just do exhibition laps. The accident wasn’t his fault this time but he can be reckless, or rather he used to be reckless before he met you Miss. It won’t end well if he carries on racing. He was a hero to us in the war, some of us owe him our lives, we’ll talk him round. Don’t worry love.”  
Mary knew that Henry was unlikely to regain the sight in his damaged eye and so he would probably have to give up driving altogether but she didn’t want to share this information with Wilko and the men until there was no hope.

When everyone had gone Mary returned to Henry’s side and held his hand.  
“Are you sure you still want to marry me? I won’t look so good when the bandages come off.”  
“I don’t care – so long as you can hold me and kiss me and…”  
Henry giggled, “Come here – lie beside me.” Mary lay down on the bed with him. “Darling you’ve been crying.”  
“I thought I’d lost you as well!” The tears flowed down her cheeks. Henry kissed away her tears and he realised he could never put Mary through this pain again. He made a decision, a silent promise, to give up racing. Just then a nurse came in to the room.  
“What on earth is going on here? This patient needs rest! Get out – this instant!”  
Mary jumped but Henry just sighed and replied politely but firmly. “This is my wife and having her here with me is the best medicine I could have, so please, if you don’t mind, you get out instead. Now please!” The nurse scurried off leaving them together on the bed.  
“Henry, we’re not quite married yet.”  
“A mere detail – you feel like my wife already. Mmm. You smell nice.”  
“You smell of disinfectant!”  
“Sorry.”  
“I don’t mind.”

They settled into a comfortable position, Henry lying on his left side, nestled behind Mary, like two spoons. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt you – pressing together like this?”  
“Nothing is hurting me at the moment – morphine is a wonderful thing.” Henry’s hand slipped into her blouse and over her breast. “This is purely medicinal you understand. Mmm – that’s making me feel better already.”  
Mary giggled when she felt his erection pressing into the curve of her bottom. “Well I suppose I don’t have to worry about you being in working order!!”

 

The day came when the bandages were removed. Mary refused to leave and stayed by Henry’s side. She did not flinch at the sight of his raw, burnt, skin – he was still her Henry. His skin and his eye were examined. Mary looked at the doctor who shook his head – no sight had returned.  
“Not good then?” Henry inquired.  
“It’s early days yet. We’ll leave the bandages off for a while – just to let the air do some good.”

When Mary and Henry were alone again he asked, “Is it bad?”  
“It’s nothing. I don’t know what everyone’s been making such a fuss about!”  
Henry laughed, “I knew I was right to ask you to marry me! Mary, do you have a mirror in your handbag? May I have it please?” She was reluctant to hand over the mirror.  
He examined his face and smiled slightly. He’d seen worse. “Oh dear – that’ll frighten the horses!” He joked. He looked down at his burnt shoulder, “Well at least it hides the bullet wounds!”  
“Henry, how can you be so good humoured when such an awful thing has happened to you?”  
“Mary, Darling, I’m alive, I’m conscious and I’m in love with you. I lived through a war – this is nothing compared to that. Come here.” He pulled Mary to sit on his lap. “Take a good look. I’m not so ‘beautiful’ now. You need to decide if you want to be seen in public with me.”  
“All I see is my future husband. You’re still beautiful, sorry, _handsome_.” Mary was telling the truth – to her he still looked as beautiful as that morning when she had watched him sleep beside her. 

 

With time and treatment Henry’s skin healed to a scar that covered the right side of his face and down over his shoulder and upper arm. Everywhere else had recovered completely but he still had no sight in one eye. He was discharged from hospital with a rather roguish black leather patch over his eye. Although his family wanted him home in Wiltshire, Henry decided that being with Mary at Downton was what he needed.

Mary had warned the children about Henry’s injuries so they wouldn’t say anything out of turn, but they had endless questions of course that he was happy to answer.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No.”  
“Can I touch it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you a pirate now Uncle Henry?”  
He roared with laughter. “Yes George – I’m a pirate now. And what do pirates do?”  
“Hunt for treasure!!” The three children shouted in unison.  
“Come on – let’s see what we can find.”

The children spent a happy hour in the garden with Henry, digging holes to find treasure. He would distract them with, “Oh look there’s an eagle!” and drop coins in their freshly dug holes when their backs were turned. All the children knew was that coins magically ‘appeared’ in the ground or from behind their ears and they shrieked with delight as each was found.

Mary leant against the garden wall and watched Henry enjoying himself as much as the children. They didn’t stare at his scars, to them he was just Uncle Henry, the same as he ever was. Edith joined her sister.  
“What on earth are they up to?”  
“Digging for treasure. They think Henry is a pirate!”  
“He does look rather dashing with his patch.” Edith squeezed Mary’s hand – an affectionate act that was somewhat out of character for both of them. “He’s a good man. He’s so positive despite everything that has happened. Nothing seems to depress his spirits. Please don’t take this the wrong way – but I’m so glad you are sticking by him.”  
“I love him – there’s no choice in the matter.”  
George ran to Mary. “Look Mummy – look at all of our treasure!”  
Henry looked up at the sisters and winked.

 

While Henry stayed at Downton he made his way to Mary’s room most nights. They were still ‘waiting’ - carefully avoiding fully consummating their love. However each was always satisfied before Henry crept back to his room early in the morning before the household woke. On the nights when he was in pain and had to take morphine and sleep overtook him before he could visit Mary, he would wake in the night to find her tucked up beside him. Anna was the only person in the house that guessed although Bates was not surprised when she shared the secret. He respected and liked Captain Talbot enormously. He laid out Henry’s clothes some nights when it was his valet’s afternoon off. He always had a joke or a story to share about the war with Bates.  
“Living through a war makes a man impatient to live. By all accounts Captain Talbot was a hero. I think he lives for the moment and is not accustomed to waiting. I don’t know how he manages the pain without morphine – he’s hardly touched it. I suppose he saw too many men become dependent on it after the war and manages without if he can.”

 

Planning for the wedding was well underway. Henry returned to Wiltshire two weeks before the big day while Mary and her mother went off to stay with Rosamund in London. The wedding dress and trousseau were bought including several sets of silk underwear and a pretty silk nightgown for the wedding night that Mary thought Henry would love. Mary had to admit to herself that the anticipation of the wedding was nothing compared to her longing for the wedding night. 

The night before the wedding Mary telephoned Henry who was staying with his family at his Aunt’s. “I miss you so terribly. A whole two weeks without you and I feel like I am missing a limb. I want to be with you so much.”  
“Tomorrow darling, we’ll be together.”

Henry waited anxiously for his bride at the Registry Office. When Mary arrived in a beautiful ivory lace dress, Henry’s beaming smile greeted her. George noticed something immediately,  
“Mummy look! Uncle Henry’s not a pirate any more!”  
Henry stooped down to talk to George, “Hello old chap. I don’t need the patch anymore. I can see with both eyes now.”  
“Oh.” George sounded a little disappointed. “But can we still play pirates?”  
Henry smiled, “Yes of course. I've kept my patch for you. We can play pirates when Mummy and I get home from our little holiday.”  
“Mummy said you are going to the Moon!” George was filled with wonder about such an adventurous trip. Mary and Henry laughed.  
“Honeymoon, darling. I said honeymoon! Now run along with Aunt Edith and Marigold, we’ll see you later.” Mary smiled up at Henry and stroked his face around his newly healed eye. “When did this happen?”  
“A while ago. I wanted it to be a surprise for today.”  
“I’m so glad.”  
“So am I. I wouldn’t have missed seeing all of you in that dress!” 

When they stood side by side in front of the Registrar, Henry bent down and whispered to Mary, “You look stunning darling. But are you absolutely sure you want to be married to a battle scarred pirate like me? There’s still time for you to run away.”  
“Only if you run away with me.” She whispered back.  
They held hands throughout the service, smiling at each other – in love and happy. 

Mrs Patmore excelled herself with the wedding breakfast. Daisy and she produced a delicious feast that everyone agreed was the best ever. Henry and Mary stole away down to the kitchen when they could, to thank everyone for their efforts.  
“My dear Mrs Patmore you are a jewel.” Henry announced as he kissed her hand.  
“Oh go on with you Mr Talbot!” She said as she dismissed his praise but she fluttered around the kitchen for the rest of the day like she was on air.

Mary turned to see Carson looking a little put out. She had not had a moment to talk with her old confidante about Henry. She remembered his damning opinion of Gillingham. “He is not good enough for you.” She was worried that he would not approve of Henry being so ‘forward’ with everyone. She followed him into the butler’s pantry.  
“Are you happy for me? You don’t approve do you?”  
“Lady Mary it is not my place to approve or disapprove of your choice.”  
“Nonetheless, I would like to know what you think.”  
“Well Mr Talbot may not be quite ‘proper’ at times but I can forgive him that because he is brave, he’s dealt with his injuries with fortitude and humour, there is not a bad bone in his body and – he clearly loves you very much. So how could anyone disapprove of that?”  
Mary threw caution to the wind and kissed her old friend’s cheek. “Thank you. That means so much to me.”  
“Ahem.” Henry interrupted with a smile. “I wonder Carson. Do you think it would be fitting for the staff to have some champagne tonight, to join in our celebration?”  
“Perhaps when all of the work is done. Yes Mr Talbot, I agree, it would be most ‘fitting’ sir.”

 

Henry and Mary were due to stay at Downton for their wedding night before motoring down to London and on to the Orient Express the next day. Mary was excited about the trip although she did wonder if she would see much of Paris and Venice if Henry was true to his word about making love with her for the whole journey!

Anna helped the joyful Mary out of her wedding dress and into her night clothes but before she had time to attend to her hair Henry arrived in the bedroom. Anna did not linger and tactfully left.  
“Thank you Anna.” Henry said with a smile and a wink.  
He was still in his wedding suit with just his tie undone. “Didn’t your valet …”  
“No I sent him away. I couldn’t wait any longer.” He took Mary in his arms and kissed her. This kiss was different, a passionate tangle of soft lips and tongues. Mary couldn’t breathe and had to break away. “No please don’t make me stop. This is the first time I’ve kissed my wife properly and I don’t want it to end yet.”

When they finally caught their breath, Mary slipped off the negligee that covered her nightgown.  
“What’s that?!” Henry exclaimed. This was not the reaction Mary was hoping for.  
“My nightgown. I bought it especially for tonight. It’s silk.”  
“I don’t care what it’s made of – you are not wearing that in bed with me!”  
“Why? Don’t you like it?”  
“It’s perfectly lovely but I want you naked.” He eased the straps off her shoulders and the material slid down her body until it formed a pool of silk around her feet.  
“Henry!” He kissed her white throat and shoulders before stepping back to get a better view of his naked bride. Her white skin was almost luminous in the moonlight that trickled through the curtains.  
“Well it would only get in the way! You look like an angel – your skin is so pale and beautiful.”  
“I feel a bit at a disadvantage! I want you naked as well.”  
“Well undress me then wife!” He joked. Mary unbuttoned his clothes, kissing each piece of skin as it was revealed. “Oh god Mary I want you so badly.”  
“I’m yours. I’ll always be yours. Henry… Darling…”

Henry bent to kiss slowly down her body, savouring each touch of soft skin on his lips. He brushed his lips over the swell of her breasts, sucking each nipple in turn. His tongue tickled in her belly button and she squealed with pleasure as he licked further down. “Oh god…” He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed before crawling between her legs to continue.  
“Tell me when you’re close.” He sucked and flicked with his tongue until there was no mistaking when Mary was close because her moans grew louder, not caring if she was overheard. Henry pulled himself on top of her waiting body and at last he was inside her. He looked down deep into Mary’s eyes. “It feels so wonderful to be inside you - so … close." He lent down and kissed her so tenderly. "Darling... it's been a while for you ... if it hurts, you will say won’t you, and I’ll stop.”  
“Don’t you dare stop – I might divorce you! Oh!” She gasped as he thrust deeper inside her, slowly and gently at first until he was sure she was comfortable. Feeling him deep in her body was overwhelming for Mary. The steady movement made every sense wake up. Her toes gripped into the mattress and her fingers ran through his hair and then dug into his back urging him on. She tucked her legs behind his back until she was totally overpowered by the first hot wave of her orgasm. The contractions gripping around him sent Henry over edge and he jerked into her as he came breathing her name. “Mary…”

Henry rolled onto his side to recover pulling Mary with him. They lay together quietly, looking into other’s eyes.  
“I love you Henry, my beautiful husband. Don’t ever leave me. If you ever get bored with me and go to another woman - please - never tell me - I couldn't bear it.” She sighed as he stroked her face.  
“Leave you? Get bored with you? Mary don't you know? I've never been in love with any woman before you. You captured my heart on my very first visit to Downton. I’m your captive, your slave, and am I going to devote the rest of my life to loving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my bloke for the insight into a racing driver's mind and a bit of the history. (He's a motorsport photographer). The checking of the genitals and concern about who won when they wake up after a crash is typical apparently! The way Henry dealt with his injuries - with no hint of self pity - is also typical of the type. 
> 
> When Henry was racing you had little more than a 50/50 chance of surviving a racing season. They just had cotton overalls, leather helmets and no seat belts. The hay bales that lined the tracks added to the danger rather than saved lives. Being burnt alive was not uncommon. Formula One was carnage up until the 80's.
> 
> * We had the sad news of Jules Bianchi's death today (17.7.2015) after a horrible crash in Japan last year. Maybe things haven't changed so much after all.


	5. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary looked every inch the calm English lady but on the inside her world was in turmoil. She had not knowingly met any of Henry’s lovers but Celeste was certainly one of them. She felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I can’t seem to leave Henry alone at the moment. I have made Henry a more modern man than he probably would be for 1924/5. But still – this isn’t real is it? This story starts the morning after Henry and Mary’s wedding night at Downton. There’s quite a bit of sex (well they are newly weds – what do you expect?) with a thin thread of plot.

“Did I wake you?” Henry whispered.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. I couldn’t wait.” He pulled Mary back towards him to nestle against his naked body. “Good morning wife.”  
She released herself from his bear hug with difficulty and turned round to kiss him. “Good morning husband. I had a wonderful night.”  
“So you slept well then?” He pretended to misunderstand her meaning.  
Mary sniggered. “No – I meant _before_ we fell asleep.”  
“I’m very glad about that. I woke you early so we could have a wonderful morning as well.”  
“We’ll miss breakfast.”  
“I’m having you for breakfast.”

 

Anna and Bates unpacked Mary and Henry’s bags when they reached the train.  
“I can’t believe we’re going to Europe together! His Lordship was very good about letting you come.”  
“I think Captain Talbot persuaded him. His valet has been so many times before and he was glad to stay home.”  
“Well I think Daisy might be the reason for that!”  
When the newly weds returned from the restaurant car, Henry pressed an envelope containing some money into Bates’s hand, “Enjoy the trip. We’ll see you in Paris.”  
“You won’t be needing us?”  
“No.” Henry smirked. “I think we’ll manage.”

“Henry that was such a lovely idea, for them to travel with us together, it will be like a proper honeymoon for them.”  
“Well if you don’t mind, I’m more interested in _our_ honeymoon. Why are you still dressed?”  
Mary looked pertly at him, “Because you sent away my lady’s maid!”  
“I’ll help you then.” Mary’s clothes were slowly removed. Henry took his time, brushing his lips over her smooth skin as he removed each garment. She followed his lead and took off his suit – kissing as she did.  
“I do hope you don’t get this treatment from your usual valet!” Mary giggled.

The bed would have been too small if they had intended to sleep side by side but that was not their plan.  
“On top wife.” Henry said firmly to Mary who did not object. She did not have time to settle into a rhythm before he sat up underneath her to give her a passionate kiss. “Stay still.”  
Mary wriggled, “I can’t.”  
“Feel the movement of the train.”  
“I…”  
“Shush – concentrate.”  
Mary concentrated, “Oh that’s… oh!”  
Henry smiled up at his ecstatic wife as she started to move on top of him. “That’s my girl.”

They lay together, slowly catching their breath.  
“I keep on thinking it can’t possibly get any better, and then it does. I love being with you.” Mary sighed.  
“Well then we’re both happy – I love you being with me too!” 

 

The hotel in Paris was beautiful. Mary had never seen such luxurious rooms. The bathroom was fitted out in marble with gleaming gold taps. Henry looked at the large tub and then at Mary with a wicked grin.  
“I wonder if you are thinking what I’m thinking Mrs Talbot?”  
“Well I can most certainly guess what _you_ are thinking Henry!”

They ran a bath and hurriedly removed each other’s clothes. The water was deliciously warm on their bodies.  
“On top.” Henry ordered as he had done before.  
“Are you getting lazy now we are married?”  
“I can assure you, laziness has nothing to do with it. It’s just that this way I get the most marvellous view of your body. You look like a Greek goddess. Aphrodite rising out of the water.” Mary started to laugh. “What’s so funny about that? What have I said?”  
“It’s just that one morning when we woke up together I thought you looked like a statue of a Greek god.”  
“Oh – well that’s not entirely flattering. I’ve always thought that statues of Greek gods are lacking in one very important department!”  
“Well my Greek god is certainly not.”  
Henry slapped her thigh. “Naughty girl. Now are you going to start disobeying me already? We’ve only been married for 48 hours. On top I said – I need to be able to see these.” He pretended to bite her nipples and settled her on top of him. “Although they seem to be rather dirty.”  
Mary was perplexed and stopped moving to look down at her breasts. “They’re perfectly clean. What are you talking about?”  
“Heavens your eyesight is appalling.” He reached for the soap and lathered his hands to slide them over her breasts and she understood.  
“You are a very mischievous man Henry, but I’m not complaining.” The feeling of his hands on her body was incredible.  
Later Mary lay back in Henry’s arms under the water.  
“Well I think our marriage is going swimmingly don’t you Mrs Talbot?”  
“Hum – yes I’d have to agree with you.”

 

“Darling I’ve booked a place for dinner. It’s good, I’ve been before.”  
As soon as Henry walked through the door of the restaurant a woman sprang to her feet and towards him.  
“Henry, darling, it’s perfectly splendid to see you. Darling I missed you. I heard about the accident but you look as handsome as ever. I can hardly see the scars.”  
The woman kissed him on the lips and threw her arms around his neck. Mary was horrified. Henry untangled himself from the woman’s embrace.  
“Celeste please control yourself.”  
“You’ve never complained before.”  
“Celeste Desfontaine, allow me to introduce my WIFE, Lady Mary.”  
“Oh good lord! Your WIFE! Henry what have you done? Surely you can’t be serious?”  
“I assure you I am absolutely serious. This is my wife…”, he emphasised the point by kissing Mary’s hand, “…who I adore. This is our honeymoon actually.” He smiled reassuringly at Mary and held her hand tight. “So if you’ll excuse us our table is ready.”

Henry led Mary to their table and made sure she was seated so she wouldn’t have to look at Celeste.  
“Darling if you want to go somewhere else, we can.”  
“No, there’s no need.” Mary looked every inch the calm English lady but on the inside her world was in turmoil. She had not knowingly met any of Henry’s lovers but Celeste was certainly one of them. She felt sick.  
“Darling, if you want to ask me anything I promise to tell you the truth.”  
“Were you lovers?”  
“Yes, about 3 years ago, I haven’t seen her since.”  
“Did you love her?”  
“No. I was sincere when I told you that you are the first woman I have ever loved.”  
Mary squeezed Henry’s hand across the table. “Then I don’t need to know anything else.”  
Henry’s smile was beaming. “I do love you. Would you mind awfully if I prove it to you later?”  
“I wouldn’t mind one bit.”

Henry was so attentive and charming throughout their dinner, Mary quite forgot about Celeste until they got up to leave. Celeste jumped up again and gave a calling card to Henry.  
“I’m moving to London next month. Do look me up when you’re in town.”  
Henry immediately gave the card to Mary.  
“My wife deals with all of our social engagements.” 

That night in bed Henry was anxious to make sure that Mary wouldn’t worry about Celeste.  
“I promise you that you have no need to be jealous of her. I want you, only you. It’s you I’m married to. Come here.” He stacked the pillows at the top of the bed and pulled Mary to kneel on them facing the wall.  
“Henry what are you up to?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Lean forward against the wall to steady yourself. You’ll love it.” His fingers reached around her body and made sure she was ready for him. He eased inside her from behind. One large hand fondled her breasts while the fingers of his other hand stimulated her to the point of ecstasy. Mary felt it was almost too intense. Her senses were overloaded with the feeling of him slowly moving inside her and his hands on her body.  
“Oh god it’s too much.”  
“That’s exactly what I was aiming for.” He whispered as he increased his speed.  
“Oh god Henry I…” A sound she did not recognise emanated from deep in her throat as she came. Mary felt like she was falling and promptly fainted in his arms. He turned her onto her back and gently kissed her awake.  
“Goodness - I didn’t expect you to swoon in my arms. I’m sorry darling I promise not to do it again.”  
Mary purred as Henry stroked and kissed her face.  
“I don’t think I want you to keep that promise.”


	6. Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Henry! Will we ever be able to have a picnic without you giving me _that look_?!”

The rest of their stay in Paris passed in a haze of happy days wandering around art galleries and museums, eating in wonderful cafes followed by steamy nights making love. After a week they re-joined the Orient Express to travel to Venice. 

Henry’s family owned what he referred to as a ‘small palazzo’ on one of the canals. The entrance hall was grand and imposing, wide marble steps led up into the house and to a huge salon lined with velvet-covered chairs. Up more stairs and they reached their bedroom.  
“I thought you’d like this one because of the view.” He opened the shutters and windows wide. Mary looked out onto the best view of Venice she could have wished for.  
“Henry it’s breathtakingly beautiful.”  
“Yes she is.” Mary turned to see that Henry was looking at another view entirely. “You look so happy. I want to remember you like this always.” He scooped her into his arms and kissed her. 

“Shall we go and explore while it’s still light and then we can come back here for an early night?” Henry suggested.  
“Perfect, let’s go.”  
They ate in a little trattoria near to St Marks Square run by a family who had known Henry since he was a visiting child and who were delighted to meet his bride. Before long a boy playing a violin appeared by the table to serenade them.  
“Shall we dance while we are waiting for our food?” Henry asked. He held Mary close and she remembered the smoky nightclubs and his fingers on her bare back. It had been intoxicating then – anticipating his touch on the rest of her body. Now it affected her even more because she knew what those fingers would do to her later in bed. 

The food was delicious and plentiful. The Italian family were attentive and jolly. It was a wonderful evening that ended with Henry’s arms around Mary as they took a romantic gondola ride home. They reached the palazzo much later than they had planned. In bed Henry stretched and yawned loudly.  
“Would you mind terribly if I went straight to sleep tonight darling?”  
“I suppose we have been overdoing it rather. Of course I don’t mind.”  
They kissed and settled down to sleep. Soon Mary was aware of Henry’s hand stroking her thigh and kisses on the back of her neck.  
“I thought you wanted to go to sleep?!”  
“I lied.”

 

Apart from laundering the few clothes Mary and Henry needed, Anna and Bates had plenty of free time to enjoy. Henry had been generous and made sure they had enough money to eat well and travel about wherever they wished. Some nights they would join the newly weds at the little family trattoria. At Downton the two couples would have been separated by class and tradition, but in Venice they were just ‘Mary and Henry’ and ‘Anna and John’ - two couples in love, and so they were able to share a meal as the friends they were. 

Their stay in Venice passed too quickly. They explored the canals, churches and palazzos. They found small cafes where they could eat in the open air and parks where they could stroll or sit on a bench to kiss. The heat of the nights made it difficult to sleep – although this was not a problem for Mary and Henry. 

“It’s SO hot. I’ll open the window wider to get some air in here.” Henry sighed.  
“I can’t sleep anyway. I think I’m hungry. Henry do you think there will be something left to eat in the kitchen?”  
“I’ll go and see what I can find.”  
“Ahem. Henry you might want to put on some clothes!”  
“Oh – yes!” He pulled on a robe. 

Henry returned with a plate piled high with sliced meats, cheese and bread and some chilled wine.  
“Come over here by the window. There’s a breeze here now.”  
They sat on the cool marble floor in front of the window and had a picnic. After they had eaten a little, Henry eyes turned up to Mary and a smirk appeared on his lips.  
“Henry! Will we ever be able to have a picnic without you giving me _that look_?!”  
“No – I don’t think so. So you do remember then?”  
“I’m not likely to forget. I thought you were going to ravish me in the middle of the park.”  
Henry raised his eyebrows. “Ravish you? Now there’s an idea.” He pulled a pillow off the bed and gently lowered Mary’s head to rest. The kiss was long and sensuous and his hand slid up inside her thighs as it had done that first time in the park. He looked down at her, watching her gradually lose control. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you come.” Mary obliged him wonderfully. This time Henry did not have to stop himself from going any further. “Here – like this”, he rolled her onto her side and entered her from behind. “I don’t think my poor knees would cope with the marble.”  
“I do love picnics.” Mary giggled.


	7. The Milk Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t want me anymore – you haven’t made love to me for days.” She wailed, her hormones raging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Mary have returned to Downton and get into the 'routine' of married life.

They had been home at Downton for a few weeks and were settling into a ‘routine’ of sorts. Henry was busy setting up the factory and started work early, leaving Mary warm and satisfied in bed. She would take a picnic basket for him and his men each lunch time. Sometimes she took George with her to see Henry because he loved the cars and the men made such a fuss of him. 

Henry would return home sweaty and greasy from the days work and Mary would have a bath ready for him. Sometimes he didn’t reach the bath before lifting her onto the bed. Other times she would just be pulled into the bath, shrieking with laughter. Anna became quite used to finding wet clothes carefully folded over the back of a chair in the bathroom. 

After having his bath, and his wife, Henry would spend time with George.  
“What is it today? More hunting for treasure?” Mary enquired one afternoon.  
“No we are French revolutionaries now. Marigold is enjoying being Marie Antoinette. She loves shouting, “Let them eat cake!”, although she is such a kind little soul she does _actually_ feed us cake! She’s still missing Sybie terribly - I don’t think I could bear to tell her what happened to Marie Antoinette in the end. Anyway we’re due to storm the bastille today.”  
“And where is the Bastille?”  
“The pig-pens! All I’ve got to do now is work out how to stop George wanting to guillotine everyone and we’ll be fine.”  
“I swear you enjoy yourself as much as they do. Just don’t let Papa hear you revolting against us aristocrats.”  
“Mmm. You know that between Tom and I we will have all of his grandchildren growing up to be socialists. Marigold is shaping up her social conscience nicely. Just like her Aunt.”  
“Aunt?”  
“Mary, Edith is quite obviously her mother, surely you’ve realised that by now?”  
Instead of being shocked, Mary recognised that Henry was right.  
“Yes – I suppose I did - a long time ago.”  
“Maybe you should talk to her? Darling she’s your only sister.”

 

One afternoon they lay on the bed recovering from making love.  
“Mary. Have you noticed that something is missing?”  
“No – what do you mean?”  
“I mean something that usually happens every month seems to be missing.”  
Mary had not noticed. Her hand covered her mouth.  
“Oh my lord! How could I have missed that?”  
“Well we have been a little busy! Maybe we ought to see Dr Clarkson?”

They went to see Dr Clarkson together the next day.  
“Well yes. It certainly looks like it. About two months along I’d say.”  
Henry squeezed Mary’s hand tightly. “That’s my girl.”  
They were overjoyed and desperate to share the news.  
“I’d wait a few more weeks before telling anyone. Best be on the safe side.”

As usual Anna guessed Mary’s situation. It was obvious to her. The changes in Mary’s body mirrored the changes that were happening to her own.  
“You’re expecting as well? Oh Anna that’s wonderful news. European travel seems to have done the trick for both of us then!”

After another month they felt confident enough to tell other people. Mary and Henry announced the pregnancy when all of the family were present for Sunday tea. Later Mary sought out Edith and said quietly,  
“I hope Marigold will be pleased to have another little cousin to play with.”  
“Cousin?” Edith looked concerned.  
Mary touched her sister’s hand and there was complete understanding between them. Henry noticed the exchange and gave them a re-assuring smile.

Everyone was delighted with the news about the baby – except George.  
“Does this mean you will play with the baby and won’t have time for games with me Uncle Henry?”  
“George of course we will still be able to spend time together. The baby can join in when they are old enough, but you are the eldest now Sybie is in America and so you will be in charge.”  
George looked confused, “Actually I think _you_ might be the eldest Uncle Henry.”  
“Yes well I suppose that is a matter of opinion!” Mary interjected.

 

Henry arrived home one afternoon to find Mary in tears.  
“Darling? Is it the baby? Is everything alright?”  
“No it’s me. I look like a whale!” She howled. “I’m such a lump, I was never this big with George.”  
Henry laughed. “Mary you are blooming, gorgeous, voluptuous.”  
“‘Voluptuous’! What does that mean? You just think I’m fat! You don’t want me anymore – you haven’t made love to me for days.” She wailed, her hormones raging.  
“Of course you’re not fat - you are carrying our precious baby and of course I still want you. It’s just that you are so uncomfortable most of the time. I don’t want to make it worse. Besides – you being pregnant does have its compensations.”  
“What compensations?!”  
He playfully squeezed her rapidly expanding breasts. “Well these are positively _comely_!”  
“So you think that I look like a fat milk cow!”  
He laughed. “Ah but you are _my_ fat milk cow and I adore you. Come here and lie down with me.”  
He slipped off her dress and underwear and kissed her swollen body paying particular attention to her ‘comely’ breasts before venturing further down. “Henry! Oh!” When it came, her orgasm was a relief.  
“Better?”  
“Much. We could … like we did in Venice – our picnic…”  
Henry smiled and bit his lip. “Are you sure I won’t hurt the baby?”  
“No it’s quite alright.” Henry did not need further encouragement. He placed a pillow to support her large belly and they made love. Henry was so slow and gentle it made it even more sensuous and satisfying for Mary. Afterwards she didn’t feel fat and unattractive anymore.


	8. The Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle put a hand on his arm and that small gesture of kindness was too much for Henry. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he sobbed onto her shoulder...

“This is wrong. Someone needs to tell Henry”. Anna burst into tears. Bates hugged her, “Anna you mustn’t take on so. You’ll upset the baby. You need rest.”  
“I can’t leave her. I’m so worried.”  
“Anna? Tell me what’s happening.”  
“It’s not right. Dr Clarkson is still dealing with an emergency in Ripon and Lord Grantham’s doctor is a pompous fool – he’s not listening to Lady Mary. She has been in labour for 14 hours now and she’s exhausted. He’s not letting her rest between contractions and his only answer to speed things up is to cut her. It’s not right. I’m worried for her life. Mr Talbot needs to see her before…”

 

“Captain Talbot Sir.”  
“John? Any news from Anna?”  
“Lady Mary is in trouble – she needs you.”  
“Oh god no. John tell me everything Anna said.”

 

Henry burst into their bedroom much to the surgeon’s astonishment.  
“Good god! What on earth are you doing here man?! This is no place for you. Get out now!”  
“No! To be with my wife is definitely my place. Mary?” He sat on the bed and held her. It was obvious that she was bleeding badly and fading fast. “My poor darling I’m here.” He beckoned Anna closer and whispered, “Is there a midwife in the village? Get her immediately before this butcher does any more harm and send John to fetch Mrs Crawley – she was a nurse wasn’t she? I think we need all the help we can get. Bless you Anna. Quickly.”  
“Yes sir.”

“Darling I know you’re tired, just rest a little now. It’s going to be alright.”  
Mary was awake enough to hear and understand him.  
“But she needs to push now!” The doctor shouted.  
“No! She’s exhausted. She needs to rest between contractions. Breathe deeply darling that’s it. Have you even delivered a baby before?”  
“Of course I have. How dare you suggest…” Henry waved him away from Mary. “If you wont let me attend to your wife I can’t answer for the consequences!”  
“Rest darling. I’m with you. You’re alright now.”

When the local midwife and Cousin Isabelle arrived the surgeon was still shouting at Henry. “This is preposterous!”  
Henry lost his temper completely.  
“Get away from my wife you incompetent fool. Leave now before I throw you out!” He stayed sitting at the top of the bed with Mary’s head in his lap, stroking her hair and mopping her brow with his sleeve while the midwife and Isabelle examined her. 

“We need to turn the baby but her heart rate is too fast, she needs to calm down.”  
“Mary darling you’re going to get through this. I know it hurts but you have to conserve your strength and be ready to push when we say so. Think about something lovely. Think about our little palazzo in Venice and looking out of the window onto the canal.” A faint flicker of a smile passed over Mary’s lips. “Henry.” She sighed.  
“That’s good – you remember.” He kissed her brow and stroked her face while the midwife and Isabelle worked.  
“Argh!”  
The midwife was in place. “It’s time. Push now Lady Mary!”  
“Push darling – our baby’s coming. Deep breath - that’s it. Hold my hand and squeeze as hard as you like.”

The baby was silent. The midwife rubbed it vigorously while Isabelle attended to Mary. Dr Clarkson came hurrying into the room and Isabelle explained everything. Just then a cry came from the baby and Mary rallied when she heard her child.  
“Do you hear that darling? That’s our… what is it?”  
“A boy!” The midwife confirmed. 

Dr Clarkson examined Mary – he was determined not to lose another Grantham girl in childbirth. Henry held his wife in his arms and kept her calm while the good doctor got the bleeding under control with stitches. The baby was wrapped and brought to the bed.  
“Mary here’s our son. Well done my clever girl.”  
“Her heart rate is dropping – that’s good.” Clarkson heaved a great sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank you so much for coming Dr Clarkson. Is she going to be alright? Did that butcher hurt her?”  
“It’s nothing that won’t heal in time. You’ll need to be patient. Six weeks should do it.” Clarkson gave Henry a knowing look.  
“Um – I don’t understand what you mean - I need to be patient? Oh!” The penny dropped.  
“She seems stable now but we need to monitor her overnight.”  
“Can she… will she be able to have more children? I know she wants more.”  
“It should be fine.”  
“Thank god she’s alright.”

Isabelle put a hand on his arm and that small gesture of kindness was too much for Henry. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he sobbed onto her shoulder with relief.  
Isabelle put her arms around Henry to comfort him.  
“Oh my dear boy. It’s fine now. They’re both going to be alright.” She was glad to have been able to help. Mary was the nearest thing she had to a daughter, the mother of her one and only grandchild and so she was thankful that the worst was over.  
Henry composed himself. “Thank you. Thank you all.”

 

When all of the family had paid homage to their new son and Mary was resting. Henry held the baby while he sat on the bed next to her.  
“Maybe my heart isn’t as strong as I thought – I thought I was losing you.”  
“As soon as you came to me I knew it was going to be alright. Having you with me helped me so much. I didn’t want to let you down.”  
“Mary you could never do that. Look at our son. He’s beautiful like his mother.” 

George’s verdict on his baby brother the next day was less flattering.  
“He looks like a weasel!”  
Henry laughed. “Um. Well I think he’s a very handsome little weasel.”  
George was not impressed. “He doesn’t DO much does he Uncle Henry? He won’t be big enough to play with us for WEEKS!” He rolled his eyes. “Can we go and play highwaymen now?”  
“Good idea. Run along and get Marigold and be ready to ‘Stand and Deliver!’” He turned back to Mary, “Will you be alright for a while? I think George could do with some attention.”

Henry took off to find George and Marigold in the garden leaving Mary with Isabelle. She smiled up at Matthew’s mother. “This must be so strange for you – so many bad memories.”  
“I can’t deny it’s been a difficult time. But Henry is a good man. He loves George and I know Matthew would be grateful for that. He seems to treat me like another mother in law anyway and he always makes me feel included. I couldn’t be happier for you both.”  
“I know this will sound like I’m raving but I almost felt that Matthew was with me when I was so ill.”  
“He’s always with us.”

 

And so a new ‘routine’ was established. The nursemaid would bring baby Harry to Mary for his feed. When he could, Henry would sit with them with his arm around them both.  
“He does seem to relish that.”  
“Well he is your son!”  
“I don’t know what you could possibly mean! Although I have to admit I am rather jealous.”  
“I think he’s had enough.”  
“Here, I’ll take him while you get sorted out. Come on little chap, let’s get that nasty wind out of you.” Henry would pat Harry’s back until it came – usually accompanied by the baby filling his nappy.  
“Oh well done Weasel.”  
“I wish you wouldn’t call him that!”  
“You know it’s just a pet name. I’ll hand you back to Mama now.” He passed Harry to Mary holding him at arms length.  
“And Mama will ring for the nursemaid!” The baby was spirited away. 

“What’s the time?” Henry checked his watch. “George and I are discovering America at 4 … so I have an hour to cuddle my wife!”  
They cuddled on the bed.  
“Henry. I wondered if being at the delivery has made you change your view of me. It’s been weeks now and you haven’t touched me.”  
“Well I had strict instructions from Dr Clarkson to leave you alone for at least six weeks. Darling you need to heal. We’ll just have to be patient.”  
“I didn’t realise it would be that long. But you must miss it.”  
“Of course I do but it won’t be forever. How long did you wait after George?”  
Mary was struck dumb. She had never told Henry the full story of what had happened to Matthew. She started to cry.  
“Darling, what have I said? Tell me.” He was confused and concerned.  
“No one told you? Matthew died on the day George was born.”  
Henry was shocked. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. How insensitive of me. I should have found out from Tom, someone. I just never asked.” He held her tight and wiped away her tears with his lips. “My poor darling.” 

 

The next time they lay on the bed after Henry had bathed to wash off the oil and grease of the day, Mary broached the subject of sex again.  
“We may not be able to… well you know… but we can do other things.”  
Mary resolved to make sure he was always satisfied with her hands or her mouth in case he would tire of waiting and find his pleasures elsewhere. Her hand slipped inside his towel. He moaned, feeling her cool fingers around him as she stroked. “Darling…”


	9. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Be careful Mary. He will betray you with the first pretty woman that comes his way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if you are a fan of Gillingham – I needed a bad guy and he was the only one that came to mind!

“Talbot.” The greeting was curt and almost rude.  
“Gillingham.” Henry replied in the same tone. It was clear the two men didn’t like each other. Mary was surprised by Henry’s response. Was Henry jealous of her previous relationship with Tony? No – he hadn’t been like this with Charles.

When Charles Blake had visited a few months earlier Henry’s reaction couldn’t have been more different. He had met Charles before and greeted him warmly despite his association with Mary. They had talked amiably and even joked about Mary’s adventures with the pigs. Later when Charles had left Henry had whispered a question in her ear.  
“Liverpool?”  
“Henry! No.”  
“Oh – that’s a pity. I’m sure you would have had a nice time with Blake. Although now I come to think about it he would have more class than to take you to Liverpool!” He laughed.

Henry’s negative reaction to Gillingham was totally different. He made an excuse and left Tony and Mary alone. Tony had arrived unannounced on his way to visit a friend and had been invited to take tea with the family.  
“I can’t believe you married Henry Talbot. Mary what were you thinking? You must know that he has left a trail of broken-hearted women throughout Europe. He uses women and then just moves on to the next one. He’s well known as a cad.”  
“Tony I know all about Henry’s past.”  
“But is it the past Mary? You’re just being naïve. The man doesn’t know how to be faithful to a woman. Don’t let him make a fool of you.” He said acidly. 

This was in sharp contrast to Charlie Blake’s verdict when he had visited.  
“Henry was a bit of an old rogue with women, but I’m quite sure he’s told you all about that. I think you are just the woman to tame him. You’re a perfect match.” He had said.

Gillingham continued. “Talbot was a prefect at my school. I think you should know that he was a brute then and he probably still is.”  
Mary looked across at Henry who was talking animatedly to a newly returned Tom. Her good-humoured, caring, wonderful husband - a brute? It made no sense. As if Henry read her mind he looked up and winked at her. No. She didn’t believe it for a second. Besides, Charles had told her that his cousins had been at school with Henry and that was he very popular, “The boys all worshipped him. He’s a good man Mary – I couldn’t have stood for it if you had settled for less.” 

“Tony, I know my husband and I trust him completely.”  
“Well then I’m sorry for you. Be careful Mary. He will betray you with the first pretty woman that comes his way. And watch his temper with George.”  
Gillingham walked away with a satisfied smile on his face. Talbot had won Mary over him but there was an older score to settle as well. He had sown the seeds of doubt very effectively. 

“Darling, you look worried. Did Gillingham upset you?”  
“No – not really. You did know that we were expected to marry?”  
“Mmm, I did.” Henry looked like a thunderbolt had just struck him. “Good grief – not – _Liverpool_!” He could barely contain his amusement.  
“Henry!”  
“Well, well. I wouldn’t think the little worm had it in him!” He turned away from the rest of the room and his shoulders shook as he tried to stop his laughter and compose himself.  
“Henry stop it!” She laughed.  
“Oh lord. I’m trying. I apologise. I was a few years above him in school and I’m afraid I still see him as an irritating little boy rather than an ardent lover – in _Liverpool_!”  
“Well he doesn’t seem to like you very much either.”  
“No I don’t suppose he does. We never saw eye to eye.”  
“What happened?”  
“It was a very long time ago. Water under the bridge. Although I seem to remember I broke his nose. Still I’m sure he has improved – he must have done if you were interested in him.” 

Mary didn’t know what to think. _I broke his nose._ This seemed to confirm Tony’s accusation that Henry could be violent. She wanted to know more but all Henry would say whenever she asked was that it was all best forgotten. But Henry’s reluctance to discuss the subject made Tony’s poison all the more effective. If he was indeed a ‘brute’ at school, maybe Tony was right that Henry could not be trusted.

 

“Darling I hadn’t realised it was so late. I’ll stay at my club and come home in the morning.” Mary’s stomach churned. “Mary?”  
“Yes, yes, of course. I love you Henry.” She choked and nearly dropped the telephone before she heard him say, “I love you too. I’ll see you as soon as I can in the morning.” 

Mary ran straight to her bathroom and was sick in the basin. If Henry was staying in London overnight – that could only mean one thing – another woman.

The trips to London for meetings with Tom’s American contacts were becoming more frequent and Henry’s return was later and later each time, but he had never stayed the night before. Mary flung herself onto their bed. She hugged his pillow so she could smell his cologne and cried herself to sleep. Anna found Mary like that when she came to help her with her clothes. She was limp and lifeless and Anna was concerned.  
“It’s nothing. I’m just tired.” 

In bed Mary clung to Henry’s pillow, now soaked with her tears. She thought it was inevitable of course. A man like Henry needed sex and she couldn’t give it to him.

Mary woke in the early hours of the morning to feel Henry’s naked body slipping into bed behind her.  
“Henry?”  
“Sorry darling I was trying not to wake you.”  
“What happened?”  
“I just laid awake and missed you so much. We’ve never been apart for a night since we married and I wanted to be with you. I need to feel your skin against mine to be able to sleep. So I packed up and hopped in the car.”  
“I’m so glad you’re home. What time is it?”  
“About 3.”  
“Henry you must have driven so fast to get here.”  
“Mmm – but there was no one about. I promise I didn’t take any risks.” Mary started to cry again and he felt the tears on his lips as he kissed her face. “Darling I’m so sorry. I’ll drive slower in future.”  
“No – it’s not that.”  
“What then? Are the children alright?”  
“Yes – I … I thought you were staying with another woman.”  
Henry roared with laughter. “Mary when will you get over this silly idea that I could ever be interested in anyone else?”  
“I thought you might have got bored waiting for … well…”  
“Mary you’ve hardly given my cock a moment’s peace since the weasel was born. For heaven sake why would I be bored?” He put on the light and sat up in the bed. “I know it’s late but we need to sort this out once and for all.”

They sat on the bed facing each other - Henry holding Mary’s hand.  
“Darling I’ve never made a secret of the fact that I’ve slept with a lot of women but all of that is in the past. Have I ever given you any reason to feel that I’ve deceived you?”  
“No.”  
“Well then why do you feel so insecure?”  
“It was something that Tony said.”  
“Gillingham?! What did that worm say to you?!”  
“He… he said you were not capable of being faithful to me – and… he said you were a brute. He implied that you might hurt George.”  
“Bloody hell! I would never hurt George! And I gave that man the benefit of the doubt. He obviously hasn’t changed for the better. If I ever see him again I’m going to flatten the worm!” He clenched his fists. His face was red with anger.  
“Darling I didn’t believe him but then when you said that you’d broken his nose - obviously you had some sort of fight but you never want to discuss it. You avoid the subject and I don’t know what to think.”  
“Bastard! He had no right to upset you like that!”  
“Henry, please, tell me what happened.”  
He shook his head. “Yes of course. I was a fool to think he might have changed. I’ll tell you everything.”

“I was a prefect at the school. Gillingham did something that… well it was less than honourable. But the worst thing was that he blamed another boy – someone who was smaller and weaker and from a family that barely had the money to pay for the fees. That boy was beaten for Gillingham’s crime and then expelled. His family never recovered from the shame of it. All of the younger boys knew that Gillingham was to blame and they confided in me. The masters weren’t going to change their decision – they couldn’t admit to being wrong. Mary I’m not proud of it, but I gave Gillingham a thrashing to even the score. I swear I never hit any other boy. So I suppose – I _was_ a brute. But we were boys Mary.” He shrugged his shoulders like he was defeated.  
“You were standing up for someone else who couldn’t defend himself. I can see that you won’t forgive yourself but it is understandable. I understand why it happened. What did he do in the first place?”  
“He … no … it’s tempting to tell you but I won’t.”  
“Henry – you still protect him even though he caused so much pain.”  
“Yes. But I’m so sorry he hurt you. He obviously holds a grudge against me – I know his secret and I thrashed him for it – and now to make things worse I have the woman he loved as well. Look he can do anything he likes to hurt me, but to deliberately try to upset you, I can’t believe he’d do that. That’s unforgiveable.”  
“He saw we were happy and wanted to spoil everything between us – and he very nearly succeeded.”

Henry was thoughtful and quiet. “Henry? Is there something else?”  
He sighed. “You believed him didn’t you? After everything we’ve been through – you still doubted me. You believed him when he said I couldn’t be faithful and I think part of you wasn’t sure if I might hurt George – or you. What can I do to make you trust me? I just don’t know what I can do.” Mary realised she had hurt him deeply. She saw the sadness in his eyes and wanted more than anything to put the clock back.  
“Henry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  
“It’s alright. I’m just tired. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. I need to sleep now.” Instead of the usual kisses and cuddles he gave her peck on the cheek and turned his back to go to sleep.

Mary felt like she had broken something. Why had she listened to Tony? Why had she let him come between her and her husband? Tears dripped down her face. She gently touched Henry’s back. He shifted and his hand found hers and that small kindness was enough to allow her to sleep.

 

When Mary woke Henry was gone and the sick, empty feeling of the night before returned. When she took the lunch basket down to the workshop, he was nowhere to be found. One of the men saw her distress.  
“He came in early and said he'd see us after the weekend. I think he was going to see Tom Branson about something. Milady? Are you alright?”  
“Yes. Yes of course.”

Mary made her way to the cottage to see Anna and her baby. Bates was at home and the whole story came pouring out.  
“But I don’t understand why would you believe Lord Gillingham? Henry loves you – he wouldn’t contemplate being unfaithful to you and as for being violent – it just can’t be true.” Anna reassured her.

Bates was the voice of reason. “Boys’ schools can be brutal places. Prefects are there to keep order – thrashing other boys is commonplace. But you know Henry isn’t like that. If he hit another boy, trust me, there would be a good reason for it. It’s not my place to say but it seems to me like Lord Gillingham is making mischief because he is jealous and is embarrassed that Henry knows his secret. To imply that he might hurt you or Master George – well… You know how he is with George.” He shook his head. “I don’t doubt his fidelity either. All I’ve ever heard from him is how much he loves you, how wonderful you are, how happy he is with you, how lucky he is to have found you. He’s faithful. I’d stake my life on it.”  
“I know. In my heart I know. I … What have I done?”

A mile away a similar conversation was taking place between Henry and Tom.  
“What can I do to make her trust me?”  
“Talk to her. Henry I come from a large family and I know that women who have just had babies can be very emotional and insecure. They need a lot of reassurance. Gillingham has shaken her confidence but it’s just her hormones making her feel this way. All you can do is talk to her and show her everyday that you love her.”  
“I thought that was what I have been doing for the last year. Bloody Gillingham!”

When Mary returned to the house to see George, Henry had been and gone.  
“Uncle Henry helped me make a paper boat and we sailed it on the pond.” George said excitedly.  
“You love Uncle Henry don’t you George?”  
George looked confused about the question. “Uncle Henry is my best friend in the whole world.”

Mary sat looking out of the window of her bedroom, anxiously waiting to see Henry’s car but he did not return home for a bath and time with her as he usually did. He was not at dinner. Mary stared at his empty chair and wanted to weep. Tom touched her hand.  
“He’ll be home tonight. He said he was going for a drive and would be back later.”  
“Later.” She repeated blankly.

Mary made her excuses and went to her room to lie on the bed. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she was aware of was Henry lifting the covers over her.  
“Henry.” Her hands caught his and pulled him towards her. “Henry please, please, forgive me. I’ve been stupid and I feel so wretched that I’ve hurt you.”  
“Darling there’s nothing to forgive. Mary _I’m_ really sorry I left you alone today. I just needed to think.”  
“I was so worried. Did thinking help?” She was nervous about the answer.  
“I came to the conclusion that I’m not going to let someone like Gillingham ruin what we have.” He squeezed her close and lay down on the bed with her. “But we do need to talk. He obviously stirred up doubts for you and we need to put that right.” He put an arm around her back and Mary rested her head on his chest. 

“I told you what happened with Gillingham – I _did_ hit him so you will have to draw your own conclusions but I swear I would never hurt you or George.”  
“And I understand. I didn’t believe a word of it when he told me and now you’ve explained what happened that confirms what I know about you.”  
“I hope so. But what he said brought up your old doubts about whether I could be faithful to you. I know that still worries you. Mary the women before you – that was just sex. Making love with you is so much more than that. When I first met you, I’ll admit it, the only thing on my mind was to take you to bed and move on. But you were pert and pretty and not a pushover and I liked that. You weren’t a naive virgin – you were experienced and I rather liked that too.”  
“Most men would be threatened by that.”  
“Not me. Of course you had more experience than I realised as it turned out – good grief you’d even been to Liverpool!” He joked.  
“You will never let me forget that will you?” Secretly Mary was delighted and relieved to hear Henry joke about it again.  
“No – I can’t help it. Mary I love sex with you. You’re so willing to try new things, you’re so… enthusiastic. You satisfy my every need – why would I want second best elsewhere? When I look at other women now I can appreciate their beauty like I would a painting but I don’t want to rip their clothes off and make love to them like I do with you! But anyway, it’s not just about sex. When I first visited Downton, when we walked together, we talked, I don’t know if you realised it but we talked for hours. You were interesting, you had opinions, ideas and I felt you were my equal and I fell in love with that. And frankly when I stuck my tongue down your throat when we kissed – well that clinched it!” He chuckled.  
“Henry!”  
“Actually I’m not entirely joking. I half expected you to slap my face, but you didn’t, you just gave as good as you got.”

“BUT what really confirmed in my mind that I would be faithful forever was how you reacted to the accident. Mary you saved my skin. You took charge and saved me. I don’t remember much but what I do remember that you were there when I woke and you stayed. Even when the bandages came off and I know I looked like burnt steak but you didn’t shrink from me. All I saw in your face was love. Mary you have no idea what that meant to me, knowing that you still loved me I felt like I could beat anything with you by my side. Why would I throw that love away by bedding some floozy? You’re an exceptional woman and you are my life now – you, George and the weasel, sorry, Harry - are my family.”  
Mary sighed and hugged him close. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so ridiculous. I never thought that I would be enough for you.”  
“Darling you’re more than enough. I don’t think I would have the strength for anyone else! Mary I promise to be faithful. So can we forget this now, once and for all, and get on with being happy?”  
“Yes. Yes. I want that more than anything.”  
“Good. Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to beg?”  
“No … darling Henry…” They kissed like it was the first time. Mary was overjoyed to have her wonderful husband back and she made a promise to herself that she would never doubt him again.

“Right, I need to get some sleep because Marigold and I are rescuing George from a dragon tomorrow.”  
“Er. Henry. Haven’t you got that the wrong way round?”  
“No – Marigold is going to be a strong independent woman just like the daughters I hope we’ll have one day. Now give me a kiss and get some sleep.”  
He switched off the light and cuddled up to Mary. After a while she whispered.  
“Henry? It has been more than six weeks. Do you really want to sleep?”  
A smile took over Henry’s face. No – he didn’t want to sleep. Suddenly he wasn’t tired at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this shortly after the Christmas Spacial aired in the UK and have added to it over the months since. We have no idea what Henry Talbot will be like - probably totally different to how I have imagined him. But because he is really Matthew Goode - I can't wait to find out! Sorry. There's no point in denying it - I'm a fangirl. xxx


End file.
